Breaking Family Traditions
by Lmm143
Summary: When Sam and Rachel fall in love, will their parents conflicts get in the way of their feelings?
1. Chapter 1

So I decided to start another story. Its pretty generic but I'm going to add some twists. I hope you guys like it!

* * *

"I swear to god Harim, that man will be the end of me! I understand that he wants to win but does he have to drag our family into this?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and pushed a the unfinished pasta around her plate. Every since her daddy had decided to run for congressman, that's all anyone ever talked about. It wasn't like anything else was important in her life though. Her life was a joke. She had no friends. No boyfriend. No life.

"Rachel, honey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine just super tired. I'm going to go to bed"

"Okay well we will see you tomorrow sweetheart. Goodnight"

She ran upstairs and changed into her pajamas. School had started just about four months ago and things hadn't been going well. Her ex boyfriend, Finn, started dating Quinn again and her best friend, Kurt, was so wrapped up in his boyfriend that they never even hung out anymore.

Rachel woke the next morning and jumped in the shower. Once she got out of the shower she walked downstairs to the small of blue berry pancakes being cooked on the stove.

"Good morning sweetie, did you sleep well"

"Yes dad"

"Well here you go. Your daddy already left for work and I have to leave right now" he said setting a plate down in front of her

She nodded and waited for her dad to walk out of the door before picking up her backpack and finishing her breakfast. After finally making it to school she sat outside and read a book

"Excuse me?"

Rachel looked up to find a blonde boy standing in front of her and looking down at a piece of paper

"Uhh... yes?"

"My names Sam. I'm new, can you help me find my first period?"

"Oh sure. What teacher?"

"Mr Shuester..."

"That's my first period. He teaches spanish, you'll love him. I'm Rachel by the way"

She walked down the hall and showed him the classroom where he was supposed to go

"Thanks"

"No problem. If you need anymore help you can just ask me, people aren't very friendly at this school"

"I'll keep that in mind"

Once first period started, everyone filed into the spanish classroom and sat down. Rachel ended up sitting next to Sam because she felt bad. People were already making fun of him and it was only a matter of time before the slushing began

"Okay class! We are doing our spanish reports in pairs this time so whoever you are sitting with is your partner; no complaints"

"What project?" Sam whispered

"I'll help you out. We should probably work on it outside of school, there isn't much we can do here"

"Okay. You can come over to my house if you want... or is that creepy?"

"No" she giggled "Lets meet on Friday?"

"Okay" he smiled and wrote his address down on a piece of paper

"So what exactly is the project about"

"Spanish civilizations. Have you taken Spanish before"

"For one year at my old high school"

"Where did you used to live?"

"Tennessee"

"How come you moved out here to the wonderful town of Lima, Ohio" she said sarcastically

"My mom got a job out here"

"Cool. What does she do. Sorry if I'm asking a lot of questions"

"Its fine. She's a nurse. And my dads a congressman, kinda. He's into stuff like that"

"Wait, your last name is Evans right? Is your dad Michael Evans? The one running for congressman?"

"Yea why?"

"My dad is Leroy Berry..."

"Seriously? Wow... I bet my dad would be pretty pissed if he knew I was talking to you then"

"Mine too"

"So this names us... like... enemies right?"

"We don't have to be. I could care less about what my dad does"

"Good point. We should probably work on our project... somewhere else though"

"Your probably right. Lets go to the library after school and we can do some research"

"Sounds good. So what other kind of things do they have at this school?"

"It isn't really great here. The food is horrible. It's nearly impossibly to join any teams; the only thing I'm in is Glee club but it's just about the lowest thing on the food chain"

"You sing? I do too... kind of. I mostly play the guitar and write songs"

"You should join glee. We are always looking for new members and we have sections coming up"

"Maybe I'll have to do that. This school isn't nearly as bad as my last one. At least there are hot chicks here" he smiled and winked at her

Oh my god she thought was he serious?

"Yea... so you don't have a girlfriend?"

"No. You don't have a boyfriend?"

"We broke up two weeks ago"

"What happened?"

"He slept with Santana... I saw it coming. She's a whore"

"I've noticed a lot of the cheerleaders are. Especially that blonde one"

"Quinn?"

"Yea, she's a bitch too. She asked me if she could have the number to the Botox place where I 'got my lips done' I was actually offended!"

"That's Quinn. Your lips aren't that big..."

"Wow thanks" he joked "When I was little they were cute, but now people say they make me look gay"

"You don't look gay, and they are still cute"

Crap! Did I just say that?!

"Well isn't someone flirtatious"

"Your such a dork! I am not flirting with you"

"Sam, Rachel, I haven't heard you talk about anything Spanish related..."

"We are planning on working on it outside of school"

"Typical Rachel Berry, she'll do anything for a midnight booty call" Santana laughed with some of her fellow Cheerios

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked at Sam

"That's not true"

"I know. You aren't that desperate"

"Shut up"

Class finished about ten minutes later and Rachel showed Sam his next class which was, ironically, the same as hers. They sat together again and talked as the teacher went on and on about the American Revolution

"So you used to date Finn?"

"Yea... he was alright but all he wanted to do was, excuse my language but, fuck. He is such a pervert"

"So your not a virgin?"

"That's a very personal question"

"Sorry"

"I'm just kidding. No I'm not and don't even think about telling me dad. I would be dead"

"Well isn't someone a disobedient girl"

"I can be when I want to. Are you?"

"Am I what?"

"A virgin"

"No... well... yea, no. I don't really remember it though"

"Were you drunk?" She laughed

"Don't make fun! I was having a really bad day and... it just happened. Can we please stop talking about my sex life... not like I have one anymore" he sighed

"Tell me about it"

God, he's actually pretty hot. I bet his lips tasted as good as they looked- Rachel! Get a hold of yourself!

Dude she totally wants you. Just look at the way she staring at you with her big brown eyes and... and super hot body... and... wait what am I even talking about again?

"What are you doing after school?" He blurted out

"Nothing... why?"

"My parents are at a Christmas party and my brother and sister are sleeping over at friends houses. It's nothing sexual just..."

"I know what your trying to say. I'd love to come over to your house"

"Cool" the blonde boy smiled stupidly and clicked his pen to write down some notes

Rachel was jumping up and down and screaming internally. But he said nothing sexual... that kind of put a damper on things but she knew exactly what to do to change his mind. Even though she sounded like a whore saying it... being with guy was extremely fun. That was really the only time she had ever felt good about herself. Her thoughts were interrupted by the bell.

Sam wasn't in her next class so after she showed him the math room, Rachel walked off to English and sat down.

"Hey Rach" Blaine whispered from behind her "What are you doing tonight? Kurt and I are going shopping, wanna come with?"

"Sorry I can't... I have other plans"

"With who!?" Kurt asked

"None of your business"

"Is it a boyfriend?"

"What? No! Just... I have a really big test coming up. We can hang out some other time"

Class dragged on and as Rachel took noted and occasionally looked down at her phone. It wasn't like she was expecting to get any text messages. She never did.

The bell finally rang and she walked out of the classroom and to her locker. She had the next period free so she usually went to the auditorium to rehearse songs but Sam walked up to her locker as asked if she wanted to hang out with him so they could get to know each other better so they went outside and sat down on the front steps.

"So uh... tell me about yourself..." Sam said awkwardly as he brushed some hair out of his eyes

"There's not much more to tell"

"Well... whats your favorite... what kind of things do you like?"

"Hmm. I like shopping, singing, dancing... thing like that. What about you?"

"I like action figures" shit! Did I really just say that?!

"So you play with dolls?"

"They are not dolls! Dolls are for little girls!"

"Yea yea I know and I wasn't trying to make fun of you, its cute that you play with dolls"

"Action figures!"

She giggled and looked back up at him "what other things do you like?"

"I like playing Xbox... and playing the guitar"

The two talked for the rest of the period then went to class once it ended. The day dragged on and Rachel finally made it home around five. She had told Sam she would be over at his house at six thirty so she had time to shower and get dressed. As she stepped into the shower, she thought about how much trouble she could get it for even talking to the blonde boy. It might not have been a big deal to someone else but her dads were overly dramatic and would freak out if they know their daughter was in the same class with their opponents son.

About an hour later Rachel got dressed and walked downstairs. She grabbed her purse and her keys and headed for the door

"Rachel, sweetie, where are you going?" Her daddy asked stopping her

"Umm... out..."

"Not until you tell us where you are going"

"Kurt and Blaine invited me to come to the mall with them tonight"

"Kurt? You haven't talked about him in forever, Rachel. How is that charming young man"

"He's great daddy. I have to go"

"Okay. I will call you in a little bit. Be safe"

"I will. Love you daddy"

Rachel ran out the door and to her car. She pulled out the paper that same had wrote his address on and put it in her GPS. Her dads had gotten her, her car for her sixteenth birthday and they had gone all out with the bells and whistles. As she pulled away her phone rang and she answered it

"Hello?"

"Hey Rach"

"Finn?"

"Well duh! Who else would it be. Anyway, my family is having a party this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come"

"Here's an idea, how about I don't and you can invite your whore, Santana"

"Whoa there. It must be someones time of the month"

"You know what Finn, I honestly don't know why I'm talking to you. Your a jerk and I shouldn't waste my time dealing with you. Goodbye-"

"Wait! I also called to... apologize"

"Apologize for what?"

"For, you know, cheating on you"

"And you actually think I am going to accept your apology?"

"So you are still mad about it"

"No, I'm not i just can't believe you have the nerve to call me and think I would actually take you back"

"Well who else would want you! I'm the only one! Why don't you just go out with me again. Wanna come over"

"You think I would actually go over to your house. I have plans tonight"

"Plans with who?"

"That is none of your business"

"Well I know it isn't Kurt because he was going to the mall with Blaine... who else could you possibly have plans with?"

"I told you, it is none of your business. I have to go"

Before Finn could say anything else, Rachel hung up and pulled in front of Sam's house. She fixed her hair in the mirror before grabbing her things and getting out of the car.

Rachel knocked on the door of the large light brown colored house and waited for someone to answer.

"Hey" Sam smiled once he finally opened the door "Come in"

"Hey" she smiled back and looked around at the large house

"We had a little change of plans, my sisters sleep over got canceled so shes here, I hope you don't care"

"That's fine. This is a really nice house"

"Thanks" he chuckled and lead her into the living room

"So... uhh... do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm good actually, but thanks you know I-"

"Sammy!" A small voice called from upstairs

"What?" He groaned and walked out of the room

"I need you help on my project"

"Not right now Stac, just stay in your room"

The blonde boy walked back into the room and sat down next to Rachel on the couch. He smelled so god damn good! Between the smell of his cologne and the gray V-neck, the small girl was having trouble not staring at him.

Sam clicked on the TV and looked around, trying to find something to say so he could break the silence

"Oh look, theres one of your dads ads"

"I see those all the time and they are really starting to annoy me. All anyone ever talks about in my house is the election and your dad. I'm getting really tired of it"

"Tell me about it. My mom even told my dad that shes tired of hearing about all of his crap but he talks about it anyway. After your dads newest campaign came out, my dad has been pissed"

"This is going to be kind of hard huh... you know, being friends..."

"Not really. Its not like our parents have to know. My parents don't know anything I do. I got away with being a stripper for six months! But my sister finally ratted me out"

"A stripper?" She asked putting her hand over to mouth to keep from bursting into laughter

"Well when you have abs like these, you need to show them off. The ladies love me"

"Oh my god" she giggled

"I'll have you know, I was actually pretty good"

"Ohhhh! Is this your girlfriend Sammy?" A small blonde girl asked as she entered the living room

"...no Stacie, shes not my girlfriend. I told you to stay in your room"

"It's fine Sam"

"Hi. I'm Stacie"

"I'm Rachel"

"Okay now that you guys met, Stacie, leave us alone"

"But I'm bored Sammy!"

"I don't care"

"Maybe you would care if I threatened to tell mom and dad that you had a girl over when they were gone"

"Fine! Just sit on the floor and don't talk" Sam muttered and looked up at Rachel "Sorry, this isn't really going as I planed"

"It's okay! Your lucky you have a sister, I've always wanted one"

"No you don't. They are awful. Maybe if you hang out again, we should go to your house"

"Are you kidding! My dads are the worst. I can barely take a shower without them wanting to know what I'm doing"

Sam chuckled and stared into her eyes. God, those chocolate brown eyes that were just so perfect and brown... and her lips were so pink... and her boobs were just... wow

As he leaned in closer to her and saw her begin to close her eyes he could hear Stacie say something from the floor

"Ew. If you guys are gonna start making out, I'm out of here" she said and ran out of the room

The comment didn't even register in either of their minds because they were still just about an inch from each other, ready to seal it. Rachel's breath hitched and then she felt Sam's lips against hers. They spent a few more seconds lightly making out then Rachel pulled away and stood up

"I'm sorry Rach. I never meant for you to come here just so we could-"

"I just... have to go..."

"But are you-"

But before he could finish Rachel ran out the door and into her car, not bothering to look back.

* * *

Good? Bad? Horrible? PLEASE REVIEW! I'll post the next chapter if I get... eh... 3 reviews. Its not a lot at all so please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you guys like it so far. Well here is chapter 2!

* * *

Rachel took a deep breath and opened her locker. She hadn't exactly known why he ran out of Sam's house. The kiss was definitely amazing but she just felt like he would... only like her for... sexual reasons. It wasn't like any other guy had liked her just for her before

"Hey Rach" Finn smirked and leaned against the locker next to hers

"What do you want?"

"Well aren't we as rude as ever"

"I'm only rude to you because you never freaking leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry that I want to talk to you. So what are you doing after school?"

"For the last time, I'm not going to hang out with you! I don't want to be your girlfriend and I'd really appreciate it if you would just leave me alone"

"Come on Rach" he smirked and closed her locker, then wrapped his arm around her shoulder

"Don't touch me"

"Make me" he taunted and tightened his grip around her

She tried to struggle out of his grip but when Sam saw them from down the hall, he approached them and glared at Finn

"Dude, come on, leave her alone"

"Is this your boyfriend Rachel?"

"No... he's not. Can you just please just leave"

"Fine. I'll talk to you later Rachel" he sighed and shoved Sam out of his way

Rachel looked up at the blonde boy and then looked back down before walking to first period.

"Wait" Sam called and caught up with her "About what happened last night-"

"I'm sorry about that I just... I know that you don't like me and I'm not just going to be some kind of whore that you want to have around when your teenage boy hormones kick in"

"What are you talking about Rachel... I... I really like you. I was going to tell you that yesterday but we have only known each other for a day and I thought you might feel weird about it"

"Y-you actually like me?"

"Well yea, your super cool Rachel and I know I shouldn't have kissed you but it just... felt so right. I know things are going to be really awkward between us now but... I just..."

"Things don't have to be awkward. I like you too but... it just all seems really weird to me"

"What does?"

"That you like me"

"How does that seem weird? Am I not cool enough for you because I know I probably can't live up to Finn Hudson's reputation"

"Are you kidding? No. Its just weird that you like me. And believe me, do not try to be like Finn"

"So... where does this leave us?"

"Friends... for now. Maybe we can talk about all of this another time, class is going to start"

The entire class period all Sam could think about was Rachel. They were so close and it happened but then she ran away. They were scheduled for a study date this friday and maybe they could do it again. But he didn't want to seem desperate (even though he was).

"Sam!" Rachel said standing up

"What?"

"Class is over... did you really not hear the bell?"

"Oh oops. I was thinking. Come on" he smirked and followed her out of class

The rest of the day went by pretty slowly and the next thing Rachel knew, she was sitting at the dinner table with her dads. Like always, they had gotten on the subject of politics and the election.

"I heard that Michael's son is going to McKinley now. Do you know him honey?"

"Oh yea, you mean Sam?" She asked then realized she probably should have said anything

"You know him?"

"Well yea, he's in my first-"

"You talk to him?"

"He asked me for help on the-"

"Rachel sweetie this is serious matter, you can't be associated with him until after the election"

"But Sam is super sweet. The election is six month away daddy, are you really telling me I can't talk to one of my friends?"

"He is not your friend, Rachel"

"How would you know? All you ever do is talk about the stupid election! Did it even cross your mind that the glee club was performing at the Halloween carnival last saturday?"

"What? You didn't tell us that"

"Yes I did! Remember when we were having dinner two weeks ago and I started to tell you but instead you cut me off and started talking about your stupid election again!"

"Honey is something wrong? Why are you acting like this"

"I'm just so sick and tired of hearing about it!" She said and stood up.

Rachel ran to her room and closed the door. She wasn't sure what had caused her to act like that but she just felt like she had so much anger inside her that she needed to express. Everything she said was true tough, she was pretty upset that they missed her glee club performance. Her dads were the only thing she had and when they were't caring about her, there was pretty much no one there. How did her life get so screwed up

Ding Dong

Sam took a deep breath before fixing his hair and smelling his arm pits then opening the door

"Hey" Rachel smiled and stepped inside the house

"Hi"

"Your parents are gone again? Wow"

"Yea, its usually like this. They are at some congressman meeting. I swear I just want that god damn thing to be over already"

"Me too. Lets not talk about that, I heat about it enough. So I saw you were officially welcomed to McKinley with your first slushie. I was going to help you but you went into the boys bathroom and I really don't like going in there"

"Those things are horrible! I couldn't feel my face and my eyes were burning like crazy. That was the worst thing ever"

"Yea, they are pretty bad. I have gotten slushied so many times I'm kind of used to them. I have a ton of extra clothes in my gym locker in case they stain my clothes"

"Thats pretty smart. I had to wear a stained shirt all day, I asked Figgins if I could take it off but he said now. I might have started a sex riot"

"Sure" she rolled her eyes

"Seriously! You could cut glass with these babies" Sam joked and pointed to the outline of abs on his shirt

"I can see that" she said, changing the mood completely

"So... umm... are you hungry?" He asked trying to break the awkwardness

"N-no. I'm good. Well... we should probably start working on our project"

"Right. I'll go get my laptop"

Sam ran upstairs and Rachel dug through her book bag. A few minutes later Sam came back and sat down

"Sorry, I had to find the charger"

"Its fine. Lets get started"

"We finally get to hang out Rach. We haven't gone shopping in forever" Kurt said as him and Rachel sat in the food court at the local mall

"Yea, I've been super busy lately"

"I've noticed that. Whats been going on with you lately? You know, I've noticed that ever since Sam came to our school three months ago, you guys have been hanging out a lot. Are you dating?"

"What? Sam and I? No. He's just... a friend. And I feel bad, nobody really likes him"

"Well you guys seem like really really good friends"

"We aren't. Can we please stop talking about it"

"It must be someones time of the month again"

"Well your bothering me. So... how are you and Blaine"

"Honestly, not so well. I kind of think he's... interested in someone else"

"What!"

"I just don't want to find out though. I can't take the truth"

"So your in denial?"

"I am not in denial! Just... you don't get it... you don't have a boyfriend"

It was partially true. Sam had been at Mckinley for a little over three month and still hadn't asked her out! She was starting to get scared. What if he just wasn't interested anymore. All they ever did was hang out at each of their houses when their parents weren't there, and kiss occasionally but... it was just a very complicated situation.

The election was three months away and things between their families were getting really bad. Every time there were new ads released both of them would have to hear from their parents about how awful the other family was and such.

Rachel looked down in her lap when she saw her phone light up with a text message

'Sam: What r u doing right now?'

She smiled and slid open the key board on her phone, then quickly texted him back

'Rachel: Just at the mall. Why?"

'Sam: Can you meet me in the park in an hour?'

'Rachel: Sure. See you then (:'

Kurt raised his eyebrow at her and took another sip of his coffee

"What are you smiling all stupidly about?"

"I am not smiling stupidly!"

"Yes you are. What happened"

"Nothing. I should probably get going"

"But we've hardly done any shopping! I wanted to get our nails done too!"

"I'm sorry, Kurt. Maybe next week. I have to go"

"Fine. Bye" he sighed and looked down as she walked away

With in forty five minutes Rachel had parked along the street and was waiting for Sam to get there. Once he showed up ten minutes later, she got out of her car and met him on the grass

"Hey" she smiled and looked down at the grass

"Hi. Uh... wanna go... sit on the swings. I always used to love to do that"

"Sure" Rachel giggled and followed him over to the two swings

He swung his around and faced her then took a deep breath

"Is something wrong?"

"No. I'm just nervous, thats all"

"Nervous about what?"

"Rachel... I... I love you... and I have been really afraid to tell you because I don't know if you feel the same way but I feel like I needed to tell you and... if you feel the same way... would you... be my girlfriend...?"

The small girl smiled and nodded.

"I love you too" she whispered and felt tears welling up in her eyes

"Are you okay?"

"Yea I just... I've never had a guy say that to me before"

"Oh... then that makes this extra special"

"Yea... I honestly was kind of nervous. It has been three months and I kind of thought you didn't like me anymore"

"I just wanted to take things slow... and I promise I won't be the type of boyfriend that will pressure you to do anything, just remember that"

"I will" she smiled

"Okay... I feel so much better now that I got that out"

"Me too. I really love you Sam"

"I love you too"

* * *

Good? Bad? Awful? If I get five reviews I will post the next chapter so review review REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Well I didnt get five reviews but the number of views i have been getting has made me pretty happy. Heres chapter three! Enjoy!

* * *

"Rachel honey are you ready to go" Leroy asked as he buttoned his sleeves and fixed his tux

"Do I have to go Daddy? It would be better for me to stay home and do homework"

"Yes you have to go. Now if your dad would hurry up, we could leave"

"Who all is going to be there?"

"Well sweetie its a meet and greet with the members running for congressmen"

"So Sam's dad will be there?"

"Of course"

"Will... Sam be there?"

"Probably but you aren't supposed to be talking to him Rachel"

"But why daddy! Just because you don't like his dad doesn't mean that he-"

"Enough Rachel. Harim! Hurry"

"I'm coming" the other man shouted from upstairs

Once the man hurried down the stairs and grabbed his things, they all got in the car and drove to some mansion about twenty minutes away.

"Well, we're here. Lets go" Leroy said getting out of the car

Rachel stepped out and fixed her small pink dress. She followed her fathers into the large house and looked around. None of Sam's family was there yet so she stood along the wall and pulled out her phone. A few minutes later she looked up and Sam was walking in with his family. When he stopped Rachel, he smiled and walked over to her.

"Hey. I wasn't sure if you would come"

"I was forced to, but its all good now"

"Yea. You look really hot"

"Thank you" she giggled "You do too"

"I'm sure our parents won't know that we are talking right now, they are busy"

"Your right but if my daddy sees then I will be in trouble. I got another lecture today from him about how I can't talk to you"

"I got one too... do you want something to drink? Lets go somewhere more quiet"

She smiled and followed Sam outside to the backyard.

"This thing is huge!" She sighed and looked around

"It is. Lets go down to the pool"

"Sam, we can't. We better go back inside"

"Come one. No one will care" he said and grabbed her hand

"Fine" she sighed and followed him down to the pool

"No one will even see us down here. You can't see the pool from the house which is a good thing because-" he stopped mid sentence and kissed her deeply

Rachel wrapped her arms around has neck and opened her mouth to let his tongue in hers. She leaned against a rock and began to unbutton his shirt

"We can't do it here Rach. I-I... Are you even ready to do it yet because we can wait if your aren't"

"I'm ready. Come on, this place is huge, there has to be a room somewhere"

Sam smiled and followed her to the stairs. Once they got half way up the stairs Leroy stopped them

"Rachel where are you going? And who is this?"

"Umm... I'm showing Sam the bathroom"

"Sam? Oh... that's not a very good idea honey, and there is a bathroom down here. Why don't you come stay with me"

"But daddy-"

"Rachel" she said through his teeth, not really wanting to make a scene in front of hundreds of people"

She looked back at Sam then walked down the stairs to her daddy. Sam followed but walked over to his mother who was sitting on the couch talking to some other ladies

"This is my oldest some Sam"

He smiled at the women and reached in his pocket when he felt his buzz

'Rachel: Sorry about my dad. We can still go do it somewhere else'

'Sam: Let's hold off. Did I tell you how hot you look in that dress?'

'Rachel: Yes you did. Thanks'

Rachel set her phone in her lap and sighed as she looked around

"Mind if I join you?" a familiar boy said sitting down next to her

"You have got to be kidding me"

"Why do you always have that reaction when I talk to you"

"Because I don't ever know why you are talking to me! You cheated on me"

"It was one time! Why can't you get over it!"

"Because you were the only boyfriend that I had that I thought loved me. It really hurt, Finn" she sighed then looked up at Sam who was watching from across the room

"I never should have done it Rachel, I really did love you"

"But you loved Santana more"

"I didn't love her! I don't even like her!"

"But you still decided to have sex with her! And that wasn't even the whole problem! You lied to me about it"

"I didn't want you to get hurt" he sighed and placed his hand on her knee

Even from where Sam was standing he could tell what was going on. The guy was totally hitting on Rachel. HIS Rachel.

"Sammy, what are you staring at?" His mother asked taking a sip of tea

"I'll be right back"

Sam made his way over to Rachel and the tall boy.

"Sam what-"

"Leave her alone dude" he said standing in front of Finn

"I didn't do anything to her..."

"I don't care. She's my girl, leave her alone"

"Are you going to make me?"

"Sam, stop it" Rachel whispered

"Leave before I make you leave"

"Out of the whole school you pick this douche bag, Rachel? Really?" he rolled his eyes but still kept sitting down

"I'm not joking. Go hit on some other girl"

"I was here first. Maybe if you weren't such a fucking-"

"Guys stop it, people are starting to stare" Rachel said quietly

"I don't care, I'm not going to leave until this guy is leaving you alone"

"Sam, this is stupid"

"Finn, I'm serious leave her alone, shes my girlfriend"

"No. She was my girlfriend first"

"Before you cheated on her!"

"Don't even because I saw you and Quinn the other day"

"What?" Rachel asked sitting up in her chair

"That's right, isn't it obvious that Sam and Quinn have a thing for each other. You should have seen them in the hallway yesterday"

"Rachel, I swear that's not true"

"So your going to lie to her? Do you see what kind of guy he is Rachel?"

"God dammit! Just shut up" Sam barked

Finn stood up and shoved the blonde boy a little bit. Sam shoved him back harder and Finn was beginning to get mad

"Guys stop it!"

But before any of them could say anything Finn swung and hit Sam right in the jaw. The blonde boy groaned and swung back at him and the next thing anyone knew they were beating each other up on the floor. People crowded around just watching and Rachel stood there trying not to watch her boyfriend get hurt

Finally someone broke up the fight and forced Finn to leave. Now Sam was outside, sitting down on a plastic chair while Rachel gave him ice for his wounds. His parents were beyond pissed off at him and the fact that they were dating was pretty much known to everyone now. Leroy told her that she would be punished later, for disobeyed him.

Sam felt really bad plus Rachel wouldn't even talk to him. The thing about him and Quinn was a lie and he tried to explain but she went back inside to get ice before he could

"I'm sorry" he sighed and held an ice pack over his eye

Rachel sat down next to him but didn't say anything. She was still really upset about what Finn said. Would Sam really cheat on her?

"Is it true?" She asked, looking over at him

"Its not, I swear. I was at my locker yesterday and came up to me and was saying all this crap about how her and I would be the perfect couple and whatever. Nothing happened. I would never cheat on you baby"

"But... do you think shes prettier than me?Shes a cheerio and shes blonde and she..."

"Are you actually wanting me to compare Quinn to you? First of all shes a bitch, second your are so much more beautiful than her and just because your not a cheerio or blonde doesn't mean I would never not love you"

She smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek

"And I'm sorry I started the fight with Finn. Sometimes I think that... he might steal you from me"

"You think I would dump you for Finn? That would never happen Sammy, he already had his chance"

"Okay... are parents are pretty pissed huh?"

"My dad is furious. I think they are more mad about the fight than finding out about us dating"

"Yea. I'll probably not have my phone anymore and only be allowed out of the house to go to school"

"Me too. Keep putting the ice of your eye"

"Does it look bad?"

"It looks sexy" she giggled

"Good. You know what we should do, we should go swimming"

"Everybody is already mad at us, you want to make it worse?"

"Your right" he sighed and watched as his little sister walk out side

"Mom is mad. She says we need to go"

Sam rolled his eyes and set the ice pack on the table.

"I'll see you tomorrow" he sighed and kissed her temple

"Bye" she sighed and took the ice pack back inside

Most of the people had left by now and her dads were in the corner talking to one another

"Can we go home now daddy"

"Your father and I want to talk to you Rachel"

"I honestly don't get why you are so mad! You can't keep me away from my boyfriend"

"That is not what we want to talk to you about"

"Oh... well what is it?"

"The election is in two weeks and your father is a shoe in. When he wins we have to move honey, you realize that right"

"Wait what? You mean... all of us. B-but we can't. What about Sam... and Kurt... we can't move!"

"We thought you would have realized that. This is why we didn't want you to get attached to a boy"

"This isn't fair! Why are you even doing this! You are the only one that cares about this crap!"

"Rachel! Go wait in the car"

"No. I'll get Sam to come pick me up, this is so screwed up"

She ran outside and called Sam. He answered after three rings

"Hey baby"

"Can you come pick me up Sam"

"Sure. Is everything okay?"

"Yea I just... can you ease just come pick me up"

"I'm on my way. Your still at that house?"

"Yes"

"Okay I'm coming Rach. I'll be there in five minutes"

Rachel hung up and sat on curb waiting for Sam to show up. When he finally did, she got in the car.

"What happened"

"My stupid dad! This whole stupid election happened! He is so convinced that he is going to win! He was talking about how we are going to have to move. I'm already a joke at a school I'v been going to ever since i was four! I can't go to a new school! I... I..."

"Shh Rach calm down" he sighed and wrapped his arm around her

"What if your dad wins. Then you will have to move"

"My parents already decided that only my dad will move. My mom, brother and sister and I are staying here"

"See! I just... I can't move!"

"Its okay. Come on, lets go"

"Okay"

"Do you think there would be any chance that your dads would let you stay here?"

"Not even the slightest. I wish there was just some way..."

"What if we ran away"

"Samuel, your crazy"

"No, I'm serious"

"Where would we run away to? First f all we aren't eighteen, second we have no where to go, plus we need to get an education and neither of us have jobs"

"The election is in three weeks right"

"Two weeks"

"Okay well lets save up all the money we can and we can get ready"

"Are you actually serious?"

"Yes! Okay so my buddy has this shed in his front lawn-"

"Samuel listen to yourself. You sound crazy. I am not living in someones shed"

"But its not fair Rachel! You can't leave!"

"I know I just... I don't know what to do. Can you just take me home"

"You want to go home?"

"Yea" she sighed and looked down at her lap

Once Sam pulled in front of her house they sat there for a while but didn't say anything.

"I'll text you" she whispered and grabbed her bag

Sam leaned over and kissed her softly. She pulled away and smiled.

"Love you"

"Love you too"

She got out of the car and went inside. Once she was in her room, Rachel locked the door and laid down on her bed. Her dads got home a few hours later and knocked at her door

"What?" She asked unlocking her door

"Sweetie we want to try and talk you into how this is going to be a great opportunity for our family"

"I don't care about our family! I'm already a joke at this school! What do you think is going to happen when I'm the 'new girl'"

"But Rachel, you can make new friends"

"I don't want to make new friends. I just want to stay here with Sam!"

"That's the other thing... we don't think he's a good influence on you. He started that fight in front of everyone"

"He was standing up for me! Finn showed up and started harassing me and-"

"We are just worried about you Rachel"

"Just leave me alone okay. I don't need you guys"

"You meed us the most Rachel, you don't have anyone else"

"Yes I do. Maybe I will take Sam up on his offer"

"What offer"

"When you win I'm staying here with him?"

"She's joking right Harim? Please tell me she is not serious. She's going to get pregnant. Oh god..."

"Leroy why don't you step outside, I'll talk to Rachel"

The one man left the room and Rachel and her da sat down on her bed

"I really don't want to talk"

"Then just listen. This is really big for your father-"

"Why is it always about him! Why can't it be about the rest of the family! I don't want to leave"

"But it would be a fresh start"

"I don't want a fresh start! Just... I'm so tired of all of this. I'm leaving" she sighed and got off the bed then grabbed her purse

"Where are you going?"

"Out"

* * *

Good? Bad? Awful? If you have any suggestions you can give them to me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! ^-^

* * *

"I don't think this is a very good idea Rach, let's just hang out after school"

"Does it really matter if we skip school one day. I promise we will have fun"

"How can you promise that?"

"I have a few ideas" she kissed his cheek as they walked out to his car

"So where do you want to go?"

"Wherever. I just want to do something fun"

"Lets go to the movies" He said and started the car

"Whats so great about the movies?"

"Are you serious? The movies are amazing"

"Fine" she sighed and looked down at her black jeans

"Yea and whats up with jeans? And what happened to your animal sweaters?"

"I'm making a statement"

"Why?"

"Just to piss my dads off"

"Oh god, are you going to be one of those girls who dyes her hair pink, gets weird piercings, and tattoos just because she's mad at something"

"Maybe. Would you love me any less?"

"Well... no but... it's just not you. Especially the outfit. Don't get me wrong, you look hot but you don't seem... I don't know"

"Well until my dads agree to let me stay here, I'm going to keep this up"

"So is this why you wanted to skip school today?"

"Possibly. I noticed your eye has gotten a lot better"

"Your changing the subject" he smiled

"Am not!"

"Oh guess what?" He said getting out and walking around the car so he could open the door for Rachel

"What?"

"I got a job, you know, for when we move in together"

"Haven't I already told you, there is no way we could possibly do that"

"I don't see why we couldn't. We can go to a different school, we have cars, I have my job"

"But we don't have anywhere to go. And after you add up the cost of a place plus everything else its practically impossible"

"But what about that friend I was telling you about! He and his family just moved out here from Tennessee. We can go to his school! The shed is just like a house! It has two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen. It just needs to be cleaned out and redone" he said paying for movie tickets and walking inside the theater

"I don't know Sam... it would be ideal but we can't afford having our own place"

"What if we ate Raman and Pop Tarts for the next six months we could totally do it! I can take you to go look at the place today if you want"

"And theres another thing... are we ready to live together...?" She asked sitting down in one of the padded movie chairs

"Oh... well I wouldn't see why not. I really love you Rach and being with you for the rest of my life is my dream"

Rachel sighed and thought about it for a moment. It wasn't a bad idea. She felt like she was ready for the responsibility and at that time next year she would be in New York by herself, living on her own.

"Will you take me to see the place?"

"Of course" he smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders

They spent the next two and a half hours watching some girly chick flick that Rachel had been dying to see.

"Well that was... interesting" he said opening the door for her

"It was so good! But it was pretty sad"

"I fell asleep during the end so I don't know what happened"

"Yea, you were snoring"

"Oops" he chuckled and kissed her cheek "Are you hungry?"

"A little"

"Lets go eat then I'll show you the place. His mom is like a second my mom to me"

"Wont she tell your mom?"

"No, she doesn't like my mom"

"Okay" Rachel giggled and got back in the car

They went to the local pizza restaurant and spent about an hour just talking and planning what they would do to make money. Once they were done Sam called the woman who owned the house

"Hey Debby, it's Sam... I'm good, how are you... that's good, well I have a favor to ask you. You know that little house in your yard... yea well I was wondering if you were still up for renting it out... seriously? Well can I come look at it. My girlfriend is going to come too if that's okay. She's kind of going to be living with me... thank you so much... can we come over later when Sean is home... then I'll see you around seven... Okay bye"

"That's it? She's just going to let you live in it?"

"Well yea. I've known her ever since I was six. Her son Sean and I were best friend all throughout middle school"

"That's so cool. I've never had a best friend before"

"What about Kurt"

"Kurt was always just... an acquaintance"

"Oh... well... your my best friend" he smiled

"I love you" she whispered and leaved over the middle console to kiss his cheek

"Love you too. It's almost noon. What do you want to do?"

"Umm... lets go shopping!"

"Shopping?" Sam groaned

"Yes! I need some new sweaters! You can help me try stuff on"

"Fine. But you have to come with me into some store that I want to go to"

"Deal"

Sam drove to the mall and parked in the parking lot right in front of the entrance. Rachel got out and they both walked inside

"Oh look! A Forever 21! Come on let's go!"

"But I hate that store. My little sister shops here"

"Hush. Then after this I need Sephora and Victoria Secret"

"This is so not fair. I'm going to go sit down"

"No, you can't. I need you to hold things for me. Please please please"

"Fine"

"Yay! Okay so... oh thats cute!"

Sam rolled his eyes and spent the next hour and a half helping Rachel pick out clothes just from one store

"Can we be done yet?"

"Yes. Let me buy these and then we can go"

"Finally"

Once Rachel paid for the clothes, they both walked out of the store and Rachel found the make up store she was looking for

"Oh goodie! Lets go!"

San followed her inside and looked around

"How much of this crap do they make"

"All I meed is mascara then we can go to Victoria Secret and then go wherever you want to go"

"Rach, its three o'clock. We should get going"

"Not yet! I'm going to buy this then I need some bras and stuff"

Sam smirked and stood with her as she paid for her mascara. They walked out of the store and went every other store Rachel had seemed to take interest in as they walked up and down the mall. By the time they were done, it was six thirty

"This was so much fun!" She squealed as she got into Sam's truck

"Right... now we get to go see the place"

The blonde boy drove for about ten minutes before he reached his friends house

"This is the place?" She asked, disappointedly

"Yea but just give it a chance"

"Okay" she sighed and got out of the car

They walked up to the door and an older, brunette answered. The main house fairly nice. When they stepped inside Sam and the woman started talking

"Debby, this is my girlfriend Rachel"

"She's beautiful. I'm Deborah, Sam has been friends with my oldest son since well... it seems like forever"

"It's nice to meet you"

"So is Sean here yet?"

"Not yet, but Heather and Gabe are"

"Oh cool, I'll have to say hi. So this is the new house?"

"Yes. It was hard leaving Tennessee but its so much better out here"

"It's alright I guess..."

"So why exactly do you want that 'lovely' little house thing out there"

"Well..." he sighed and looked over at Rachel

"My dad and his dad are both running for congressman. My dad is making us move if he wins" Rachel said sitting down next to Sam on the couch

"Oh... so you want to live here"

"I just don't want to move away from Sam"

"Would your parents be okay with it?" She asked worriedly, looking at Rachel

Sam looked over and bit his lip

"Of course" she lied and put her hand on the blonde boys knee

"Okay well, lets go take a look at it. There are some of the kids things in there because we are currently using it as storage but its not much"

"That's fine. How much would we have to pay?" Sam asked as he walked behind Rachel

"All you really need to pay for is the utilities. Im not worried about rent"

"Seriously?"

"Samuel, do you really think I would make you pay me for living at my home"

"Thank you" he smiled and opened the door for both the older woman and Rachel

Sam closed the door behind them and looked around, then looked at Rachel. She looked back up at him and sighed. The place was no where near ideal. Everything was a mess, the kitchen was old, and there was dirt on the walls.

"Sam..." she whispered

"I know it looks pretty bad but once everything is out of here, you can paint the walls and fix up the kitchen"

"I think it okay... we could make it work Rach"

"Umm..."

"Its better then you moving to a whole different state"

"That's true. It's not horrible... but the carpet has to go..."

"It will. We can make it our own. I promise you'll love it"

"Fine but I'm going to hold you to that"

"I can't believe tomorrow is the election. I'm freaking out Harim"

"Calm down Leroy, it's obvious you are going to win. The polls show that you are ahead by thirty percent"

"So Rachel, we have been looking at high schools in the are we are planning on moving to. I think we found a great one"

"I can't believe you guys! Don't you care that your taking me away from my boyfriend? From my friends? Why can't I just stay here?"

"All by yourself? That's funny sweetheart" Leroy chuckled

"I'm so tired of you treating me like a kid!"

Rachel got up out of her chair and ran upstairs. She dialed Sam as fast as possible and waited for him to answer

"Hey baby"

"I can't do it anymore Sam! They are talking about what high school in going to go to when we move and I just... urgh!"

"Its alright. Can you hang in there one more day. I'm coming over tomorrow at eleven so we can take your stuff to the place"

"I know but it just pisses me off. How could they do that to me?"

"I don't know. So are you packing?"

"I'm just starting right now. You were right about the place. Now that everything is out of there it isn't that bad. The kitchen still grosses me out though"

"I told you, as soon as I have enough money to redo it, I will. That reminds me... are you planning on... you know... getting a job...?"

"Well yea I guess but I kind of want to get settled in first. I'll start looking as soon as possible"

"Okay. So your dads are going to be gone the whole day tomorrow right?"

"Yes so we can take my bed and furniture and everything"

"Okay good. And you'll be happy, I made a bunch of money from selling my bed and dresser"

"Sam, you didn't have to do that"

"But now we can use the money to buy a couch or something"

"I love you" she giggled and folded a shirt them put it in a box that she had hidden in her closet

"Love you too. So what do you think it will be like at the new school. It shocked me that they actually let us transfer just with Debby's permission. I though our parents had to be on board with it"

"I was pretty shocked too but I'm kind of excited to go to another school where I don't know anyone. But your friend Sean is nice... but I don't like his sister, shes always flirting with you"

"Heather? Pshh no. She has a boyfriend"

"I know flirting when I see it"

"Even if she was, you still know I only love you. And plus, shes only fifteen"

"Yea..." She sighed and closed up a box full of her clothes

Her and Sam stayed up on the phone for hours until Rachel had pretty much everything packed. Her fathers had gone to bed so she had all of her boxes sitting out. She was exhausted, so she grabbed the blanket that she hadn't packed yet and laid down on her bare mattress. To be honest she was really excited. The idea of living with Sam seemed amazing. But then she started thinking of all the bad things, now she needed to get a job and she couldn't rely on her dads for money or anything. She wondered how they would act when they found out... maybe she should tell them... its not like they would be able to stop her. After deciding she didn't want to think about it anymore, Rachel closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Rachel walked downstairs but stopped when she heard her dad's talking. They were supposed to be gone by now. Sam was going to here in ten minutes!

"Uhh dad, daddy... what are you still doing here"

"We decided we are going to stay home today and enjoy it in our home. We are only going to be living in it for another three weeks"

"Wait so... your going to be here... all day"

"We sure are"

"But isn't there... aren't there places you need to go"

"Nope. What are you hiding from us Rachel?"

"N-nothing..."

"Do you think I was born yesterday? I can tell when you are lying"

"You know what, fine!" It had to come out sooner or later so she might as well get it over now "Sam was supposed to come over to get my things"

"What do you mean 'your things'" her daddy asked

"I'm... I'm not moving with you..."

"Excuse me? Then where do you plan on going?"

"I'm moving in with Sam"

"This is nonsense!"

"Calm down Leroy, shes just joking"

"No I'm not..."

"Where the hell are you going to go? Your precious 'Sam's' parents aren't going to let you in their house. I knew this boy was a bad influence on her!"

"We aren't moving in with his parents"

"What? You aren't making any sense! I think we need to call the therapist. Harim get me the phone"

"Would you stop! Why can't you see how bad this election has affected me? For the past year all everyone ever hears about how good it is for you but do you think about me? You know how awful it's going to be going a new school alone!"

"Don't turn this on us because you could have spoken up at any time and-"

"And told you not to run? Like you would ever listen to me. No one listens to me! You treat me like a baby when I'm not! I'm perfectly capable of staying here with Sam"

"I just... I can't... Harim, say something!"

"Don't bother. Sam is here to get my stuff"

"Don't even think about it. If you let that boy into this house you will be-"

"Disowned? That's what your going to do? A year ago that would have scared the shut out of me but now I couldn't give a fuck" she said and opened the door for the blonde boy

"Mr... Berry... oh uh... Rachel...?" He whispered and swallowed

"Come on" she rolled her eyes and drug him up the stairs

"Don't you dare Rachel" her dad warned

"Like you can make me" she muttered and slammed her door closed

"I take it they know..."

"Yea. Lets just do this as fast as possible"

"Okay so this is everything?"

"Mhm. We might have to leave the dresser here, I'm not sure how we are going to get it down the stairs"

While Sam and Rachel were upstairs getting ready to put everything in the blonde boys truck, Harim and Leroy were downstairs bickering about what they were going to do

"We can't let her get away with this! You know who we should call... I think we should call Michael"

"Michael Evans? You want to call him in the day of the election"

"Harim, our daughter is about to run away with some delinquent boy! I honestly don't care what day it is. Give me the phone"

As he grabbed the phone, Sam walked passed them carrying two cardboard boxes. The two men looked at each other as Sam walked out the door. They knew that when Rachel said something, she meant it. How long had she been planning on leaving with him? And how could she tell them the day of! Maybe she wasn't going to tell them at all.

Harim put the phone down and sat at the kitchen chairs.

"You know what we are going to do... reverse psychology"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Do you really think Rachel is going to able to live with a boy for over a week? Since we are moving in three weeks that will give her plenty of time to come back"

"That wouldn't work because-"

"Yes it would! Trust me, I know my daughter. Lets just sit on the couch and act like we don't care"

It took Sam about two hours to put everything in his truck. Rachel sighed as she looked at her empty bedroom. She did have to admit, she was going to miss it but moving in with Sam was going to be amazing. She walked downstairs and passed her fathers, and out to the car. Sam has started the ignition and turned on the heater. This was it. It still shocked her, how they reacted. How could they threaten so disown her just for moving out! In a way she was glad she was leaving. That was such a toxic environment.

"Are you okay baby"

"Yea. I'm fine"

* * *

Any suggestions? (I love hearing them)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5! Sorry for the wait guys!

* * *

And the winner is-

"Fuck this" she muttered and turned off the radio

"Can't we at least see who won?" Sam asked and pulled up in front of the small house

"You can. I'm going to take some of the boxes inside"

Rachel got out of the car and took a box out of the back then got the keys out of her purse. Sam turned the radio back on and as everyone had predicted, Leroy won. He turned off the radio and grabbed a few boxes and carried them inside.

The sky was a dark gray and it was going to rain so Sam took all the furniture out of the back and carried it inside.

"Well, thats everything" he kissed her forehead and sighed

After an hour or bringing everything inside, Sam sat down on one of the boxes and sighed. Rachel stood in front of him and played with the collar of his shirt

"He won didn't he?" She whispered

"Yea" he sighed and pushed her bangs out of her eyes

Rachel looked into his eyes and giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing... your just... perfect"

"Well I don't like to brag but-" he joked and she playfully hit his arm

"Ow!" He faked hurt

"I'm sorry" she laughed and leaned down to kiss him

"Better?"

"No... give me another kiss"

Rachel smiled and kissed him again, putting her tongue in his mouth. He moaned and pulled her onto his lap.

"Later" she whispered and pulled away from him

"Aww" Sam pouted

"We have to unpack and get our bed put together"

"Are you going to help me?"

"That's funny! I'll watch you and give you words of encouragement..."

"Good enough" he sighed and picked up some of the pieces for the bed frame

The two spent four hours talking and putting together the bed finally Sam sighed and laid down on the bare mattress. Rachel sat down next to him and pushed his hair off of his forehead.

"The bed looks lovely, Sammy. Thank you"

She leaned down and kissed him softly then got up and opened one of the many boxes on the floor. She pulled out the white and black sheet set that she had taken off of her bed at home

"Get up, let me put this on"

The blonde boy groaned and sat up. It was only four o'clock but he was exhausted. To be honest he was kind of nervous going to another new school but he was especially nervous for Rachel. Maybe she would finally get a chance to be not hated... but then again, what if it was the same...

"Are you okay Sam?"

"Yea... I'm fine... lets go get something to eat"

"Okay let me get my stuff"

"Why hasn't she called, Leroy? Its been two weeks! We are moving in two days!"

"Maybe she... I don't know! Just give her one more day"

"You have been saying that for the past two weeks. We can't just move without our daughter!"

"I don't know what to tell you Harim"

"That's because you don't care! This whole time she has been telling you how she doesn't want to move!"

"Don't blame this on me. The only reason I did this was to support my family"

"No. The only reason you did it was because you thought it would better your image as a lawyer. She is a teenage girl, Leroy! You can't just move her willy nilly. She just got a boyfriend that actually treats her right!"

"I'm not going to do this with you right now! I'm leaving"

Meanwhile Sam and Rachel were up getting ready for their first day of school. She did have to admit, living with another person was not easy. It had never occurred to her how big of slobs boys could be

"Sam! Get in here!" She yelled from the bedroom that they shared

The small girl had never had to cook and clean the house for another person before. Don't get her wrong, Sam was great but when it came to cleaning and actually being productive around the house, it wasn't his thing

"What" he groaned from the couch

They had bought a couch and washer and drier with the money they had made working and by selling their stuff. Rachel had gotten a job at the yogurt store down the street so it was pretty ideal.

"Would you just come here"

"I'm coming" he sighed and walked into the room "yes?"

"How many times have I told you to put your clothes away. I'm not going to keep cleaning up for you"

"I'm sorry okay. It's not that big of a deal"

"It is to me because I do everything around here"

"Well I work"

"So do I! Lets just go, we are going to be late"

Sam took a deep breath and grabbed his keys. They left the house a few minutes later and they were at their new school within a few minutes.

"I'm sorry I left my stuff out. It wont happen again"

"I'm sorry I got mad it's just... I'm nervous about today and my dads don't even care that I left. It's been two weeks and they haven't even called or anything"

"Don't worry" he sighed and pulled her into a hug "and today is going to be great"

"I hope so. Lets go"

They got out of the car and went inside where the halls were filled with teenage kids talking and making out. Once they found their first class, Sam and Rachel sat down next to each other and waited.

"I haven't seen you guys around before. Are you new?"

Both of them turned around to find a blonde girl sitting behind them

"Yea, we just transferred from McKinley"

"Thats cool. My names Brittany and this is Artie, my boyfriend"

"Hey man" Sam smiled at the boy who was in the wheelchair next to her

"It's nice meeting you. I'm Rachel, and this is Sam"

"Are you guys dating?"

"Yea"

"Cool. We should hang out and we can show you guys around" Artie smiled

"That'd be awesome. Thanks"

The class started and they sat there not really doing much. McKinley was like royalty compared to this place. No one did homework, the teacher sat at her desk all day while everybody talked amongst themselves, and the classrooms were a mess.

"So you guys live together?"

"Yea... its kind of a long story"

"Thats really cool, you know, not having parents to tell you what to do"

"Its alright. Its hard though" Sam sighed

The day dragged on and Rachel met some new people that were fairly nice. It was so different from her other school, people actually liked her. Even though it was her first day she had become friends with most of the cheer leaders and if you were in with them, you were cool.

"Well that was a good day" Sam sighed as he got into his truck

"Yea, but I'm ready to go home"

"Me too. Let's go"

Sam sighed as he heard a knock on the door. The two had just gotten home from school and Rachel was in the shower getting ready to go to work.

The blonde boy walked up to the door and opened it then froze.

"Uh... Mr. Berry and the other Mr. Berry... what are you doing here"

"We came to speak to our daughter"

"That's probably not the best idea-"

"Listen kid, you aren't my favorite person in the world right now and I really don't want to deal with you. Just let me speak to Rachel-"

"Leroy! Calm down. Sam, can you please go get Rachel"

"I will but she won't want to talk to you"

"Just go get her"

Sam didn't even bother inviting them in before walking into their room and knocking on the bathroom door

"Babe?"

"Yea?"

"Your dads are here. They want to talk to you"

"Are you serious" she groaned and opened the bathroom door

"Yea. They are super mad, I just got yelled at by one of them"

"Oh gosh... I'm sorry. I just... I don't want to talk to them"

"They aren't going to leave baby..."

"Fine. But you have come with me"

"I will"

Rachel walked past him and to the front door

"Rachel-" her daddy started but was cut off

"How did you find where we were"

"We know lots of people, sweetie. We want to talk to you... but not with him here"

"I'm not going to-" Sam said, starting to get mad

"Shh Sam, its okay. Daddy, I'm not really in the mood to talk to you. Weren't you supposed to leave today"

"You expected us to leave without our daughter"

"Well where the hell where the last two weeks!"

"We were giving you space. We figured you would come home"

"You figured? You think I'm some little girl that needs to be with you for the rest of her life? I don't need you!"

"You needed us up until you met this incredibly rude boy"

"Would you just shut up! And leave Sam out of this"

"Don't you dare talk to us that way! Do you see this Harim! Look at her! Look at the way she dresses! Shes a whore!"

"Leroy!" the other man gasped and looked at his daughter "Rachel, honey, he didn't mean that-"

"You guys need to leave"

"Were we talking to you?" Leroy snapped

"I'm not joking, leave" he said pushing Rachel behind him and shoving the men out the door

He walked out with them and left Rachel inside.

"You guys just need to leave her alone. I don't give a fuck who you are okay? Shes having a hard enough time as it is"

"She is our daughter. We are not going to let her through her life away with you!"

"I have asked you to leave, nicely and I'm really started to lose my patience. If you haven't noticed, Rachel doesn't need you! All you do it care about yourselves. At least I know how to treat her"

"Well let us know when you have kids, which will probably be soon considering you fucking-"

"Leroy, we are leaving" the other man yelled pulling his husband off the porch

Sam went back inside and leaned against the door. He looked around and realized Rachel wasn't there. He walked up to the bedroom door that was locked and knocked

"Rach"

"What?"

"Are you okay"

The opened the door them ran back to the bed and sighed

"Does it look like I'm okay? My own dad just called me a whore! I just... what did I do? I never should have left. Who cares if I would have moved? No one here likes me anyway"

"Rachel-"

"Can you just leave me alone right now. I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone"

"... okay" Sam sighed, slightly hurt

He was the one that made her parents hate her so much. It was all his fault. He just didn't want to lose her though. It was so unfair. Why did they have to be so unreasonable. What her dad did was pretty astonishing. You should never call your kid a whore. Thats just wrong. And the thing about getting her pregnant. Sam knew he would never purposely do that... it kind of hurt to think someone would think he would ever do that to her. This was a mess, and he had to fix it.

* * *

Any suggestions? I love to hear them!


	6. Chapter 6

And the drama continues... *o*

* * *

Sam took a deep breath and walked up to Rachel who was sitting on their couch watching Mean Girls and eating ice cream.

"Sam your kind of in my way" she sighed and looked up at him

He just stood there and held and envelope in his hand, urging for her to take it. She raised an eye brow and grabbed the envelope, opening it slowly

"Whats this..." she asked looking at a plane ticket

"We need to talk Rach... I feel really bad about everything that happened with your dads. It was all my fault and I... I feel really guilty. I called them yesterday-"

"You did what!?"

"Let me finish. I... you have to go back and live with them Rachel. Its best for everyone. This was all a mistake-"

"Sam! How could you!" She paused for a moment "I... I don't even know what to say right now. A-are you coming with me?"

"No. I'm going to stay here and finish school. We have a few more months left then your going to go to NYADA and be great. You don't need me holding you back"

"But... no. I don't need this ticket because I'm not leaving!"

"Rachel come on. I promise that I will fly out to visit you all the time and it's not like we are breaking up..."

"I can't believe this! I can't believe you! Aren't you supposed to love me?"

"Which is why I got you this ticket. Its not right what I did, you don't deserve me"

"Sam-"

"I'm not going to fight with you about this Rachel. Your going"

"You can't make me do shit! I'm not going anywhere"

"I already packed your bags. Your plane leaves in a few hours"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm doing this for you Rachel! Don't you think this is fucking hard for me? I love you so much but... you don't need me!"

"Yes I do! Your the only person I have! You expect me to go live with my dads after what happened? After all the things they said to me? No one else wants me! They didn't even want me from the beginning"

"I-"

"Just... don't. I'm not in the mood to talk to you"

"You have to go Rach, I bought you a ticket"

"Then get a refund!"

"Rachel please just calm down. I'm sorry but... this is the best for you"

"I can make my own decisions Sam! I don't need you telling what is best for me"

"Just go Rachel! Fuck! This is harder for me than it is you! So just... go"

"You know what. I will. I can't fucking believe you Sam! Where are my bags?"

"They... they are in the room"

Rachel stood up and stormed into the bedroom to get her things. How could Sam do this! Especially behind her back! It would be hell if she went back to live with her dads! They would never let her out of their sights again! And after her daddy called her a whore she honestly didn't want anything to do with him. Plus she had to go to another school! But in three months, she was going to be in NYADA so she would only be with them temporarily... but what about Sam! Well, he obviously didn't care about her or else he wouldn't be sending her back to her dads!

She held her breath and carried the bags outside to her car. Sam followed her out with his keys in his hand

"Why are you out here"

"I was going to drive you..."

"I can drive myself" she rolled her eyes and threw the suitcases in the back

"Heres the ticket" he sighed

"I don't need to ticket. I can drive"

"But Rach- fine. Whatever. If your going to be a bitch about this then go. You don't realize that I'm letting you go live your dream and-"

"I don't need you to let me go! You were never holding me back" she screamed and got into her car

"So now your mad? Your making this so much more difficult than it was supposed to be"

"Did you ever just stop and think about how I would feel? You honestly think I want to be anywhere with my dads right now... I..." She sighed, on the verge of tears

Rachel started the car and took a deep breath. If she left now, still pissed off then she would probably never see him again. But why would he do that? If you truly loved someone you don't send them away! Then again, if she left on good terms it would hurt even more. Right now she honestly didn't give a shit.

"Baby... I'm sorry"

"Don't call me that. Just go back inside. And I'm glad you are sending me away. I wouldn't be able to take another minute of you" Rachel rolled up the window and backed out of the drive way

Sam did have to admit, that really hurt him. Having her say she was happy she was leaving... he probably had it coming for him but still. Wasn't letting her go a good thing? He thought it was but... gosh! Girls are so confusing.

Rachel couldn't help but sob as she drove down the empty streets of the loser state of Ohio. She had no clue where she was going but honestly she didn't care. All she could think about was Sam. She had so many feelings of betrayal and anger but also sadness. Just thinking about how she walked out made her regret it even more. But maybe it was time for another fresh start.

"Rachel sweetie! I've been worried sick! You were supposed to fly in hours ago" Leroy said taking her bags and setting them on the floor

She didn't say anything. How could she? This was the guy that called her a whore. That really hurt especially coming from one of your parents.

"Well, I will show you your room" Harim sighed and began walking up a large flight of stairs

Rachel followed and bit her lip. It was obvious this was going to be no where near bearable.

Once she got settled in her room, Rachel grabbed her purse and walked outside. She was refusing to talk to either of the men so she figured she should go out for a while. Walking along the busy streets of their small town. Washington D.C. was more fast pace. There were tons of high school and college kids in the streets and restaurants up and down the main street.

Rachel decided to walk around a little and just look though some of the shops. After getting tired of walking around, she found a small bar on the corner and sat down in one of the booths. She was just trying to do anything she could to get her mind off of Sam. It seemed like she hasn't seem him in forever even though she left a few hours ago. How was she going to survive without him! He seemed like the only person in the world who cared about her. Her mom had given her up for adoption after getting pregnant from a one night stand in high school. Her dads never wanted children but they had read about how the foster homes were becoming so overcrowded, they figured adopting a baby wouldn't be a bad idea.

She was thrown back into reality when a tall, older boy approached her from the table across the room

"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked and smiled

"No thanks"

"Umm... are you here with anyone? You look kind of lonely"

"No... I mean yes... kind of..."

He chuckled and bat down across from her

"I'm Brody Weston. My buddy and I were sitting over there and noticed you"

"That's nice. Thank you. Are you from here?"

"Sadly yes. But I'm getting out soon. I haven't seen you around before"

"I just moved here from Ohio. Well... I was forced here from Ohio"

"I thought so. No one in their right mind would want to live out here"

"Its better than where I'm from"

"How come you moved out here?"

"My dad ran for congressman and won. We had to move out here"

"That sucks"

"Yea. There's only three months left though, then I'm moving to New York"

"No way. Me too. I'm going to school out there"

"Me too"

"That's awesome. You never know, maybe we will be neighbors"

"Right" she giggled

"So... I never did get your name"

"Rachel Berry"

"Well Rachel Berry, it was a pleasure meeting you. I'm sure I'll see you around, this is a small town"

"I'd like that"

Holy crap Rachel! What are you doing! What about Sam! But this guys was petty hot... but so was Sam. God dammit!

Brody smiled and walked away. He was definitely cute but Rachel couldn't stop thinking about Sam. She couldn't cheat on him, what kind of girlfriend would that be. Wait, were they even still dating? Maybe if she trued to call him...

Rachel pulled out her phone and dialed Sam's number. It rang... and rang... and rang... no answer. Fucking great! Now what was she supposed to do. How could she love without Sam?!

While Rachel was off in Washington D.C., Sam was sitting in Sean's bedroom, on the verge of breaking down

"Dude come on, you dated for what... eight months?"

"It doesn't matter how long we dated. I fucking loved her. I can't believe I made her leave... what am I going to do now!"

"Find a new girlfriend...?"

"Shut up. Your no help"

"I was kidding dude. Why don't you call her?"

"I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because... she really pissed me off"

"Sam, you have major issues. Your sobbing cause you miss her but you refuse to talk to her cause she pissed you off?"

"Yes! Plus, she doesn't deserve me"

"Okay bro I'm sorry but if I wanted to hear about drama, I would hang out with my sister"

"Fine. I'll deal with it on my own. No wonder your single"

"Whoa! Hurtful"

"Sorry I just... I'm gonna go talk to your mom..."

"Your going to go talk to my mom? Have fun dude"

Sam walked out of his friends bedroom and into the kitchen where Debby was just about to start dinner

"Hey Sam, can I get you anything?"

"Uhh no. C-can I talk to you about something"

"Sure honey, what is it"

"Its Rachel... shes gone"

"She left you?"

"No... her dads came over and they got in a huge fight and they started calling her a whore and she was depressed for the rest of the day and I know its my fault so I called them and we agreed that Rachel should just go live with them but know I know I made a mistake and I really miss her and feel terrible but she hates me and I kind of hate myself but I'm kind of pissed at her-"

"Sam, take a breath. I'm getting tired just listening to you"

"Sorry just... what should I do? Was it stupid that I made her leave"

"You want the truth?"

"Yes"

"That was probably the worst thing you could have done because now, not only does she have to go live with her dads which shes probably not to thrilled about, she thinks you don't love her"

"But I do love her, thats why I did it"

"You could have handled it another way?"

"Like how?"

"She could have worked things out on her own with her dads, that might have helped"

"But she didn't want anything to do with them"

"Exactly! Now you forced her to go live with people she doesn't want any thing to do with"

"I did didn't I" he sighed and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands "I screwed up big time"

"Why don't you call her?"

"Because, like I said, I'm kind of pissed at her. Before she left she said she was happy because she couldn't stand me"

"Well how did you expect her to react! You were forcing her out the door, shes not going to be all smiled and rainbows!"

"So your saying that it's all my fault"

"No... but you should make the first move and at least try and get her back"

"But... I kind of want to try to focus on school right now and stuff"

"So you don't want her back?"

"I do!"

The woman chuckled and filled a big pot with water. Honestly, Sam didn't know what he wanted. All he could think about was Rachel and how he probably fucked up everything they were ever going to have. But what could he do now? She was in another state probably just as miserable as he was. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned it on.

"So what are you going to do Sam?"

"I... I don't know... I need time to think"

He sighed and walked out of the kitchen and made his way back to the small little house, he was now living in by himself. Once he laid down on the couch, he looked down at his phone and quickly unlocked it

'Missed Call- Rachel'

"Crap!" She sighed and rubbed his forehead

What was he going to do now!? Rachel was probably so pissed off! This was an even bigger mess...

* * *

Sooooooo i know u guys wanted some cute Samchel moments and i PROMISE there will be more. The next chapter will probably be when Rachel starts college but I haven't exactly made up my mind yet. Well I hope you liked it! (:


	7. Chapter 7

*five months later*

Rachel looked around the busy streets of New York and smiled. She was finally home. After all of the hardship she had been through, this made everything worth while.

The past five months had been anything but peaceful. Her dads just about drove her nuts. As she had predicted, they were pretty much tracking her where abouts 24/7. It was such a relief to finally be on her own. But, it was pretty lonely. After numerous attempts of calling Sam, she gave up. He probably had another girlfriend already and was off living a nice care free life.

The small girl had actually made quite a few friends while she was in Washington D.C. Not to mention Brody Weston. There was nothing major between them. They hung out a few times at parties but that was pretty much it. the high school she had transferred to was pretty cool. Everyone seemed to love her so that made the months a little more enjoyable.

So now Rachel was in New York, on her way to becoming a star... kind of. Right now she needed to find her dorm and get settled in. She was glad she wasnt going to be living alone. The city was just so big and... kind of scary.

She sometimes wondered what Sam would say if he were here. Sometimes she just missed the way he would hug her or the way he would tell her everything was going to be okay. Just having someone to talk to, right now, would make things so much easier.

Rachel made her way up the elevator to the third floor of the larger building where all the dorms were. She found her room number and unlocked the door. There was already a blonde girl sitting at the desk in the opposite corner. She was pretty tall with her hair pulled back in a ponytail and a 'California' sweatshirt on.

"Hey"

"Hi. You must be Rachel"

"That's me and you are..."

"I'm Kitty"

"Nice to meet you" Rachel said, putting her things down

"You too. Where are you from?"

"Ohio... well kind of. I lived in Washington D.C. for five months" she said standing up and opening one of her many boxes

"That must have sucked. So I'm guessing your really good considering you got in"

"Well I like to think so. What's your schedule, maybe we have some classes together"

Kitty handed Rachel her schedule and she looked at it for a moment.

"We have ballet with Miss July together but that's it"

"That's the class in dreading the most"

"How come?"

"Haven't you heard about Miss Julys reputation?"

"No... why?"

"She is such a bitch. I heard that last year she stopped the entire of Damn Yankees just because someones phone rang. There is a video on youtube, its actually kind of funny"

"Wow. Well I'm not afraid. Shes just a teacher"

"Your right. When your done packing we should go down and meet some other people"

"Okay. It wont take me very long. I'm glad I met you, I was kind of nervous that I wouldn't have any friends"

"I was worried about the same thing"

Rachel sighed and tuned out of the conversation right when Sam popped into her head. This was happening a lot lately. It had been so long but she was still pretty pissed. She sometimes wondered where he was or what he was doing. He obviously wasnt missing her because he hadn't come to look for her. Although that was really bothering her, Rachel had to get passed it. She was in New York for gods sake! This was where she could become a star and she was intending on doing that.

* * *

"Rachel?"

The small girl turned around in the seat of the college coffee shop to find a familiar boy standing behind her

"Brody? Hi... What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same question. You go to NYADA?"

"Yea. I never expected to see you here. School started a week ago, how have I not seen you sooner"

"I've been pretty busy with... things... how do you like it here?"

"I love it. Well, except for my ballet class"

"Who do you have?"

"Miss July"

"Oh... yea... if she doesnt like you then you are screwed for the next four years"

"Well I'm screwed. She calls me little miss David Schwimmer"

Brody chuckled and Rachel playfully smacked him in the arm

"So um... do you wanna like... hang out sometime? I haven't seen you in a while"

"Yea sure. You should come over to my dorm tomorrow night. My room mate is going out with her boyfriend so we can hang out and stuff"

"Sounds fun. What time?"

"How about six thirty"

"See you then" he smiled and walked away from where Rachel was sitting.

He was just so god damn hot! but they couldnt date... it would be weird... kind of... and what about Sam. No matter what guy she was with they always reminded er of him. His blonde hair and piercing green eyes, the way he would toutch her and she would- _stop it Rachel!_

The res of the day went by pretty quickly as did the day after and before she knew it, it Brody was supposed to be over in ten minutes. The thought of having him over and just being alone with him was... it was pretty exciting. She quickly fixed her hair and makeup then opened the door when she heard a knock.

"Hey" he smiled and looked down at her outfit "You look... really great" he swallowed

"Thanks. You too. Come in"

He stepped into the dorm and sat down on Rachel bed. She sat down next to him and sighed. This was kind of awkward...

"I ordered pizza, I hope that's okay"

"That's great. I havent had pizza in forever. You don't get abs like these from eating pizza"

Rachel grinned and leaned against the wall, holding a pillow against her chest

"So how do you like it here?" Brody asked facing her

"Its alright. Its kind of big though..."

"Yea so uh... have you heard from that boyfriend of yours?"

"No... well, hes not my boyfriend-"

"I know. I want to let you know that until you get things figured out with him, I'm totally hands off; just friends"

"But- wait- I- yea... thank you"

Before he could say anything the pizza guy knocked on the door. Once Brody paid for it (much to Rachel's disapproval) they sat on the floor and talked while they ate. She felt really comfortable around each other which was a good thing, Rachel guessed. After a few hours of just sitting together and laughing and talking Rachel looked up at the tan, muscualr boy

"Brody?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... nevermind"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea... umm... I'ts getting pretty late"

"Your right. I should get going. I had a lot of fun you uh..." he sighed and moved closer to her face "you looked really beautiful"

Rachels breath hitched and she closed her eyes, letting her lips just barely touch his. was this really happening? Was she really about to kiss him? Was he about to kiss her!? But what about Sam... oh who gives a fuck! He had his chance! Rachel's thoughts were interrupted when she felt Brody's lips on hers. It was really good but... god dammit! Why was she thinking about Sam again! She needed to figure out what was going on with them before she moved onto another guy

"Brody..." she whispered and pushed him away

"Did I-"

"I can't do this. I still have feelings for... Sam. I..."

"I get it. I'm sorry, I told you that I wouldn't pull anything. I have to go"

"Yea. I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Bye" he said and walked out the door

Why did Sam have to fuck everything up?

* * *

"Are you sure about this, man?" Sean asked ask he rested on the window of Sam's truck

"I have to get her back dude. I'll call you once I find a hotel or something"

"Alright. Good luck"

"Thanks" Sam sighed and rolled up the window

This was it. he was finally leaving this dreaded state of Ohio to find the love of his life. To be honest, he was scared shitless. What was he going to do if she didn't want him back? She was probably still pretty pissed off. It had been five months but still... she probably already moved on. "Stop it!" he said to himself "she was in love with you. She can't just move on"

Sam made the two day trip to New York and finally settled into a hotel he found just a few miles from NYADA. The drive hadn't been too bad but he did have time to do a lot of thinking which didn't really help the situation.

By the time he had paid for the room and got inside, it was eight o'clock; way to late to try and find Rachel. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to do it but he was determined to find her. She meant everything to him. Sam laid down on the bed and closed his eyes. He needed some rest and it was already too late to call Rachel. It was decided: The next day he would go looking for her.

* * *

What did you think? Sorry it was short. The next chapter is pretty long. Sooooooooo if you have any suggestions id love to hear them! Thanks (:


	8. Chapter 8

Omg im updating! :) I know its been months and I'm sorry. This chapter is short but I just really wanted to update something. I hope you guys are still interested...

* * *

Sam threw his stuff down on the hotel bed and turned in the TV. Everything in New York was so fast pace, it was weird. But nothing mattered right now, all he needed to do was find his girl. Rachel. God he just loved saying her name. There was something about her... it was hard to describe.

Once Sam took a shower and put new clothes on he got in his car and drove to NYADA. Was it really going to be that hard to find her? The school couldn't be that big right? He got there right as classes were getting out so he stood outside the dorms and looked around. Within the next hour he sat on the bench and sighed. No Rachel... it was six so she could still probably be out. By the time eight rolled around Sam figured he'd just have to wait until tomorrow

"Are you looking for someone?" A young girl asked

She was tall and skinny, with long brown hair and a scarf around her neck.

"Uhh yea actually. I thought she'd be here but I guess not"

"Your girlfriend?"

"I guess you could say that"

"Well what's her name. I might know her"

"Rachel Berry..."

"That sounds familiar... Rachel Berry... hmm... I heard someone say that name... maybe it was Kitty. Yea, I think my friend like rooms with her or something. I'm Marley by the way"

"Sam" he nodded "do you know where her dorm is?"

"I think... want me to show you"

"Please!" He smiled

He followed the girl down halls of dorms until they stopped at on the end of the third floor.

"Well I have a ton of stuff to do. I'm pretty sure this is it. It was nice meeting you" she said and walked away

Sam took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Why the hell was he so nervous? There was a long pause before he heard someone inside

"Ignore it" Rachel whispered continuing to make out with Brody

He put his hand on her ass and kissed her neck. She smiled and tilted her head back. Sam knocked at the door again and sighed.

"Okay just go answer it" he groaned

Rachel stood up and fixed her skirt, answering the door. When she saw the blonde boy she bit her lip and looked back at Brody

"Rach who is it?" Brody groaned still siting on the couch with no shirt on

"Is now a bad time?" Sam asked rudely

"It's not what it looks like I swear!

"No I think it is. I can't believe you" he rolled his eyes

"I... I'm sorry. Why didn't you call. If I would have known you were coming I-"

"I didn't think I have to give you warning so you could hide your boyfriend!"

"He's no my boyfriend. Sam please listen to me!"

"Why? I've spent the past five months turning down a ton of girls and saving up money so I could come out here and be with you and then I show up and you already moved on!? That really hurts"

"He just came over. We aren't on a date and we aren't dating.

"Have fun with that. I shouldn't have even come here"

"No Sam please. Can't you just... can we talk this out? I'll make Brody leave and we can talk"

"About what?" He scoffed

"Us and what's going on. I'm not over you, I was just with Brody because I miss you. I want you"

Sam crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. Being mad at her was pretty hard...

"Fine"

Rachel had told Brody he needed to leave so now Sam was sitting on her couch staring at the floor

"So I see you haven't been missing me" he muttered

"Yes I have. Brody... is just a friend. I don't like him. Well we've made out a few tines but-"

"What?!"

"It was twice. But it didn't matter-"

"It matters to me! That my girlfriend is kissing other guys"

"We broke up Sam! You made me leave!"

"It was for your own good! You knew I was going to come find you again!"

"No I didn't! You sent me away with my dads! After everything they did! You didn't care at all!"

"You can't say that, Rachel. I cared! That's why I made the decision to let you go"

"I can make my own decisions! I didn't want to leave! I hated it in Washington and I hate it here!

"What?"

"I have no one!"

"I-"

"And it's because of you!"

"So your going to blame this all on me"

"It's your fault!"

"You are so fucked up. You can never admit that you aren't perfect! Nothing is ever your fault"

"That's not true!"

"And I think you like making me feel bad about myself"

"Don't even. That's not true"

"I shouldn't have come back here. Look at you! What happened to your old clothes! And your hair! Now you just look like... like a whore!"

Rachel brought her hand up and slapped him. Sam put his hand over her his cheek and stood up

"Its the truth" he muttered and stormed out the door.

* * *

So what did you think!? I have the next chapter already written so as soon as I get five reviews I'll post it! :D


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Enjoyyyyyyyy :)

* * *

Sam felt his heart race as he knocked on the door of Rachel's dorm room once again. She opened the door a little but closed it when she saw him standing in the hall.

"Rachel" he sighed knocking on the door again "I really want to talk to you"

"I don't want to see you" she yelled from inside

"Please" he begged knocking again

"What is with all this knocking! I can't think" Kitty yelled walking into the room and opening the door

"No! Kitty! Urgh!" She groaned when her roommate let Sam in

"Thanks" he nodded to the blonde girl then looked at Rachel

"Why would you let him in. I don't want to see him" she yelled at Kitty who was leaving the dorm

"Can we just talk Rae?"

"No. I'm too much of a whore. I probably have guys to go fuck or something!" She yelled burying her face in her pillow

"I didn't mean that. I was just mad. You aren't a whore. You... I was just really stressed out. When I saw you with another guy it kind of... made me mad"

"Then why did you send me off"

"Because I thought I was holding you back"

"You weren't! But now I'm here and I can barely keep up with anybody, my teachers hate me and I... I can't do it anymore!" She started to cry

"I..." He sighed and scooted closer to her "I'm sorry"

"Don't be sorry" she snapped

"I'm just trying to help-"

"You aren't helping! Your making things worse!"

"Rach I didn't mean to-"

"No... I'm sorry. I've just been really emotional and I haven't eaten in days because my ballet teacher says I need to lose ten pounds if I want to be in the play and-"

"What? Why?"

"Because. I just can't do this anymore! I'm not good enough!"

"You know what you need? You need a song"

"Sam no!" She screeched holding a pillow against her chest

"Oh yes. Here it goes"

_Another day another life_

_Passes by just like mine_

_It's not complicated_

_Another mind_

_Another soul_

_Another body to grow old_

_It's not complicated_

Rachel wiped her eyes and looked up at him.

_Do you ever wonder if stars shine out for you?_

_Float down_

_Like autumn leaves_

_And hush now_

_Close your eyes before the sleep_

_And you're miles away _

_And yesterday you were here with me_

Sam looked down at her and sighed. She seemed so different. She wasn't as hopeful or determined as she'd used to be. Rachel looked tired and it was obvious she hadn't eaten in days

_Another tear_

_Another cry_

_Another place for us to die_

_Its not complicated_

_Another life that's gone to waste _

_Another light lost from your face_

_It's complicated_

_Is it that it's over or do birds still sing for you?_

_Float down_

_Like autumn leaves_

_And hush now_

_Close your eyes before the sleep_

_And you're miles away _

_And yesterday you were here with me_

She had finally stopped crying and sat up, wiping her eyes

_Ooh how I miss you_

_My symphony played the song that carried you out_

_And ooh how I miss you_

_I miss you and I wish you'd stay _

_Do you ever wonder if the stars shine out for you?_

_Float down_

_Like autumn leaves_

_And hush now_

_Close your eyes before the sleep_

_And you're miles away _

_And yesterday you were here with me_

_Mhhh, mhh, mhhh, mhhh_

_Touch down _

_Like a seven four seven _

_Stay out and we'll live forever now_

Rachel bit her lip and smiled at Sam but then it quickly faded away

"What's wrong"

"I can't do it... this isn't... I'm still mad at you. You... I... I don't know! Why did you show up! This screwed everything up! I have a boyfriend! I'm dating Brody!"

"Rach I-"

"No! I can't! Just leave"

"But-"

"Please just go"

"Why do you keep pushing me away. I've tried to apologize, I've tried to help you and all you do is push me away"

"Now you know how I feel! I thought you loved me. Then you make me leave and now I don't know what to think. Plus you called me a whore!"

"I didn't mean that. I was just frustrated! I don't like seeing you with other guys! Because I love you Rae"

"I can't Sam... please just leave"

"You know what" he muttered standing up "fine. I've tried everything but if your going to be difficult then fine. I hope you love your new boyfriend"

Sam shook his head and stormed out the door. How the hell did all of this happen

* * *

"Alright, I don't think it's exactly hard to stock shelves but if you have any trouble come find me. I'll be in the back" an older man said leading Sam down an isle and handing his a cart of things he needed to put back

"Yes sir" Sam nodded

The blonde boy had gotten a job at the drug store down the street from the hotel. He needed to make money and to get his mind off of Rachel. Why was she being so difficult. What did she see in Brody? Sure he was super rich and talented and Sam barely had enough money to buy food right now but still...

"Excuse me?" He heard a voice behind him

"Yea?" Sam turned around

"Umm I was looking for- hey aren't you the guy that was at our dorm a few days ago?"

"Oh yea. You're Rachel's roommate right?"

"Mhm. I'm Kitty. You're Sam right?"

"That's me"

"Rachel talks about you a lot"

"She does?"

"Mhm. Sometimes not good things but at least she talks about you"

Sam frowned and put some toys on a shelf

"So you broke up with her?" She leaned against the shelves

"No she broke up with me... kinda"

"That's a shame. Your cute"

"Thanks...?" He continued stocking the shelves

"Do you have a girlfriend yet?"

"No. I'm still kind of-"

"Maybe we should go out sometime... for coffee or something"

Okay Evans stop it! Yes this girl is like super hot and she's totally flirting with you right now but what about Rachel?! It's not like Rachel had a problem moving on... what would it hurt. But it was her roommate, she'd probably be pretty pissed. What the fuck! Why not!

"Yea sure. I'm not busy today"

"Really?"

"I get off of work at three"

"Alright then. How about the Coffee Bean down the street. Three o'clock"

"Sounds good"

* * *

"Okay dude hold up! You already have a girlfriend?"

"Yea and Sean shes hot!"

"But what about Rachel? Your just gonna give up"

"No... Rachel has a boyfriend... she isn't... I don't know"

"So you actually like this girl"

"She's great. Her name's Kitty and she's... wow..."

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Two weeks and get this, she's already putting out"

"So does that mean you guys like... you know... banged?"

"Once"

"Not cool bro"

"Why not?"

"What's Rachel gonna say"

"I don't know... Rachel and Kitty are roommates"

"You got yourself in some deep shit dude"

"This is only going to be a temporary thing. Just until Rachel dumps that asshole"

"Yea call me when that happens"

"It will. He's a douche"

"Don't you think she'd probably be like... upset your sleeping with her friend?"

"She doesn't care. I tried to get her back. I went over there a second time and apologized, she started crying and made me leave. I tried, Sean, she's just being confusing right now"

"Mkay"

"Gotta go. Kitty's texting me. Bye"

"Bye"

Sam ended the phone call and opened his messages

'Kitty: wanna come over?'

'Sam: uhhh... isnt Rachel there'

'Kitty: nah shes out w Brody. We have 2 tell her sooner or later'

'Sam: ur right. I'll be there in a few minutes'

The blonde boy threw some new clothes on and got in his car, driving to NYADA. He got out of his car and made his way to the dorm, knocking on the door

"Hey" he smiled putting his phone in his pocket

"Hi" she leaned up and kissed him

Kitty closed the door behind him and laid down on her bed

"So..." She smirked

Sam kicked off his shoes and sat next to her. Kitty sighed and looked up at him

"What?" He smiled

"Nothing... its just... nothing" she shook her head

"So how did you audition go? You told me you were auditioning for something"

"You remembered! It went good. I think I did pretty well"

"I'm sure you did great"

"Mhm" she nodded sitting on and moving onto his lap

"Are you sure Rachel isn't gonna be coming back"

"Shes not" Kitty rolled her eyes "she just left"

Sam nodded and put his hand on her hip, kissing her. Kitty moved both of her hands into his hair and whimpered. Sure, Kitty was great at this and smelled awesome but... she wasn't Rachel. Sam just couldn't get over her!

"Sammy" Kitty whispered pushing him back and hovering over him

They stayed there for a minute, continuing to make out. Sam opened his mouth and clenched his eyes shut. 'Come on Sam! Just think its Rachel! With those lips and that ass and-'

They both stopped when they heard the door open.

"What's going on here?" She questioned putting her purse down

"I thought you left..."

"Yea but I decided to come back. Your... with Sam?"

Kitty looked and Sam and nudged him with her elbow.

"Yea... Kitty and I met a few weeks ago and hit it off"

"That's... great. I'm happy for you too..." she bit her lip "I guess I'll leave you guys alone to..."

Rachel walked back out of the room and leaned against the wall. Why did she feel so... betrayed? Was this how Sam felt when he saw her with Brody? How could Kitty do that?! It was obvious that the blonde girl wasn't very fond of Rachel but how could she steal her Sam!? How could Sam like her. Oh crap! Wait a minute! Kitty was telling her about how her and her new boyfriend had sex! Oh my god no! Her Sam!?

"She's upset" Sam sighed leaning against the wall

"Go talk to her" Kitty sighed, rolling her eyes

Sam walked outside and found her sitting in the hallway. Wait was she actually crying?

"Rach-"

"Your dating her?!"

"It just sort of happened. I got a job down the street and we met there"

"So you just moved on"

Sam sat down next to her and chuckled

"What's so funny?"

"Your being a hypocrite. Your the one with the boyfriend. I tried Rachel. I told you I loved you and that I was sorry and you pushed me away!"

"So you decide to date my roommate!? And you guys had sex didn't you!?"

"Why are you getting mad? We aren't together!"

"Did you or did you not?"

"Rachel-"

"Answer the question"

"Yes we did. That's none of your business, though! I tried Rachel! I saw you with that Brody guy and died inside. And not you know how I felt"

"So your doing this to get back at me?"

"No. I'm doing this because I really like Kitty!"

"This isn't fair!"

"Now you acting like a kid. You aren't getting what you want so your going to be pissed off at me again"

"I don't want you!"

Sam scoffed and looked the other way "Then why are you mad?"

"I'm... I'm not mad"

"Then your jealous. God what is wrong with you!? Your like fucking bipolar!"

"You know what? Screw you. I hope your happy with Kitty" she stood up

"Rachel" he tried to grab her arm but she pulled away running down the hall

* * *

What did you think? I have a whole scene planned out for the next chapter but I also wanna hear what you guys want? I love your guys' feed back. Anyway that song was Autumn Leaves by Ed Sheeran (My favorite song ever.) Review! :)


	10. Chapter 10

Alright guys I'm kinda sad. If you guys aren't liking the story let me know. I appreciate your feedback no matter what

Now. Chapter 10

* * *

"Shit I need you!"

"Rachel you gotta be quiet, people are going to hear" Sam grunted

"I just... oh god yes! I can't... oh god I'm going to..."

"Baby shhh!"

Damn... how did they get here? Kitty had asked Sam if he wanted to go to a party with her that friday and he agreed. He saw Rachel there and felt another twang of guilt. Now that he thought about it... he didn't love Kitty. The only girl he could ever think about was Rachel. She was just... perfect. He had guessed she was upset because Rachel had gone back to her reindeer sweaters and plaid skirts. Sam did have to admit she looked hot but couldn't really say that right now...

Rachel knew going to a college party wasn't the smartest idea but it would help her get her mind off of things. Of course that didn't happen. As soon as she saw Sam she kinda just... lost it. She sat on the couch the entire party not really talking to anybody.

But then Sam went and sat next to her running his hands through his hair

"Hey"

"Can I help you?" She snapped

"Can we talk?"

"Why?"

"Because... I... wanted to talk about... you know, us"

"There is not us"

"I saw you with Brody today-"

"You have no right to be mad because your hooking up with Kitty!"

"I'm not mad. I just wanted to talk. Why do things have to be weird between us?"

"Because... it's your fault"

"Oh god" he rolled his eyes and threw his hands in the air "I don't even know why I try. You can just never admit that something is ever your fault! I made a mistake I told you that and I apologized. What more do you want from me"

"I wanted you to love me" she muttered

"I did love you! And i told you that I still do"

"What about Kitty?"

"I don't love her"

"Is that why you've been hooking up"

"That was like twice! It didn't mean anything. Have you slept with Brody?"

"Well..."

"See! So you don't have a right to be mad"

Rachel sighed and looked down at her lap. One thing led the the next and the next thing they knew they were upstairs in one of the many rooms just about to have sex. They weren't exactly drunk... maybe they had had a drink or two but not enough to get buzzed.

"Sam I can't wait any longer. Your teasing me now" Rachel whimpered arching her back

"We can't. I don't have condoms" he breathed

"Its okay" she swallowed pulling her panties down her legs

"No Rach stop. We could go back to-"

"I don't want to wait Sam"

Sam thought for a moment. What are the odds that he would get someone pregnant, right? People do it all the time. It won't hurt... plus he really didn't want to wait either. Being this way with Rachel was amazing. No one could ever make him feel like this way. Being with her this this made him question why he would ever consider being with someone else.

"Okay" he nodded leaning down and kissing her neck again

"Do you love me?" She whimpered

"So much"

* * *

"A double date? Ummm... I don't think so Kitty" Sam shook his head, sitting on the bed in his hotel room

"Its just you, me, Rachel, and Brody. Even though I can't stand Rachel. It's at Brody's house"

"Leave her alone" he muttered and turned on the TV "Who asked us to go?"

"Brody. He said he wants us to all get along"

"I don't need to get a long with him"

"Please Sam"

"What time?"

"Tonight at six. It will be kind of fun"

"Alright I guess. Its not fancy is it?"

"Nope. Just dinner"

"So do you want me to go to your place?"

"Yea sure. At five thirty. Don't be late"

"I won't" he sighed "bye"

God damn, he had never met a girl as needy or high strung as Kitty. Everything had to be her way all the tome. It was driving him nuts. To be honest he didn't know what was going on with him and Rachel. They had hooked up a few more times after the party but hadn't really... talked about the situation. She had been acting weird lately though... she was getting really skinny and wasn't talking that much. Sam knew something was up but he wasn't going to ask. She probably just needed space.

At five Sam got in the shower and threw on jeans and a plain shirt then left. Why would he want to go to dinner with his controlling 'girlfriend', his somewhat ex, and her new douche bag boyfriend.

The blonde boy picked Kitty up and drove to the address she gave him. Shit his house was like... huge. Sam remembered Kitty saying something about him on Broadway or going to be on Broadway. How could he ever live up to that. All he had was his car; he was staying at a fucking hotel. What could he provide for Rachel? He wasn't in college, he didn't have a job... what the fuck was he doing with his life. Rachel didn't deserve him...

"Are you going to get out of the car or what?" Kitty slammed the door shut

Sam took a deep breath and got out of the car, following him up to the front door. Rachel opened the door and let both of them in. Kitty walked passed her not saying a word and into the living room where Brody was sitting

"Hey" Sam smiled

Shut she looked really bad. What was up with her!

"Hi"

"Are you okay? You seem... I don't know"

"I'm fine" she sighed and walked away from him

Sam stood there a little confused but then followed her her. Within the next twenty minutes they were all sitting at Brody's dinning room table not really saying much to each other. They had all started to eat except for Rachel who kept sipping on her water.

"So do you go to college Sam?" Brody questioned

"No"

"Oh... well do you have a job?"

"Not right now"

"So what do you do with your free time?"

_Have sex with your girlfriend_ Sam thought

"Umm... right now I'm figuring things out. I haven't moved out here permanently so..."

"Why did you come out here in the first place"

"Because I was trying to find my girlfriend"

Brody chuckled and looked down at his plate

"Is something funny?" Sam muttered

"... no-"

"So... Brody. How are you liking NYADA?" Kitty smiled

Sam raised an eyebrow and pushed his plate away. Why was she fucking talking to Brody. Not that he cared. All he cared about was Rachel and he really wanted to know what was wrong with her.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Sam whispered to Rachel

"Umm..." She swallowed and took a bite of the pasta

The blonde boy eyed her as she forced herself to eat. Something was definitely up. He sat there for a while, not even listening to Brody and Kitty's conversation. He was so grateful when he got a phone call from Sean because he could leave the table

"Excuse me" he muttered walking down the hall and answering the phone

"Hey dude. What up"

"I'm at dinner... with that retarded Brody guy"

"Why?"

"I don't even know"

"That sucks. Well anyway my moms birthdays in two weeks and we're having a surprise party. Wanna come?"

"Two weeks? Ehh... I guess I could make it. I don't have anything better to do"

"Great. Well I gotta run. Plans with this girl"

"Way to go dude! Get laid! It's been a while"

"Fuck you" he chuckled and hung up

Sam put his phone in his pocket and started walking down the hall. He stopped when he heard someone in the bathroom. He could still hear Kitty and Brody talking so he knew it was Rachel. Was she... throwing up?

The blonde boy opened the door to the bathroom and found Rachel, shoving her fingers down her throat

"What the hell" he asked closing the door behind him

"Sam! Why are you in here! Can I have a little bit of privacy!"

"Are you making yourself throw up?"

"N-no. Of course not" she wiped her mouth "can you just go back in the dining room"

"Not until you tell me whats doing on"

"I just... must have eaten something bad"

"Is that why your fingers were down your throat" he sat down next to her "why are you making yourself throw up?"

"Because... I'm disgusting! Look at me! What guy in their right mind would love me?! You don't love me, Brody doesn't... I'm gross!"

"Where would you even got that idea?"

"My ballet teacher told me I was too fat and disgusting. I haven't eaten in a week... I just need to be pretty!"

"Rachel your gorgeous"

"Is that why everyone hated me in high school? Why I got absolutely no guys? I'm just as disgusting as I was then!"

"Stop" he sighed when he saw her start to cry "you're perfect. You don't need to be any skinnier than you already are. You're beautiful baby"

"No I'm not" she sobbed sinking down on her knees

"Baby" he sighed leaning over and wrapping his arm around her "I hate it when you don't see how perfect you are"

"But no one likes me"

"I like you... I love you"

"I didn't want to come tonight"

"Why?"

"Because... I hate Brody. He's such a jerk. The only reason he did this was to hang out with Kitty. He doesn't like me and Kitty doesn't either. I'm so done with all of this Sam. I hate NYADA. I don't want to be here"

"It can't be that bad"

"It is. I can't do it anymore"

"What happened to being a huge Broadway star?"

"Is that a practical dream?"

"Of course. But you have to work for it"

"I've been working for it. And I can't handle it. I wanna move back to Lima"

"Excuse me?"

"It was so much easier there"

"Do you wanna... go out right now. I'll buy you food"

"I'm not hungry"

"Yes you are. I know you are"

Rachel looked down at her lap and sighed.

"But we aren't done talking about your eating disorder"

"I don't have an eating disorder"

"Yea you do"

Sam held his hand out and helped her off the floor. They walked into the dining room but Kitty and Brody weren't there. Rachel looked up at Sam and bit her lip

"Come on, lets go. This was lame anyway"

They walked out to his car and got in. Sam drove to the closest fast food restaurant he could find and got out of the car.

"Come on" he pulled her out of the car and into the McDonalds "now just sit. I'll order you food"

Rachel sat down and sighed. Maybe they were finally a thing again. Fuck Brody. Fuck Kitty. Who cares about them. Sam was hers first. He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. He was always able to make her smiled in the absolute worst of times.

Sam walked over a few minutes later with a tay full of food

"You have got to be kidding"

"I'm going to make sure you eat all of it"

"I eat that much in a month! That's a lot of food"

"Here" he handed her a burger

"I'm a vegan..."

"You need to eat meat Rach. Come on"

"Urgh" she groaned and took a bite

"Is it good"

"I guess?" She shrugged putting it down "so where does this leave us?"

"For now... good friends I guess"

"Can I stay the night at your place?" Rachel asked after a long pause

"You want to spend the night with me?"

"I just don't want to have to see Kitty or anyone right now"

"Yea thats fine"

After Rachel couldn't eat anymore, they threw away the food and left. Sam took Rachel to the hotel he was staying in and up to his room.

"I can sleep on the couch if it makes you more comf-"

"No. The bed is fine" she nodded

It was already nine thirty and she was pretty exhausted so Rachel took her jeans off and looked at Sam

"You don't mind me sleeping like this do you? I don't like sleeping in pants"

"N-no not at all" he swallowed getting under the covers on his side, taking his shirt off

Rachel laud down next to him and closed her eyes. This just didn't feel right. If they were going to be sleeping together it shouldn't be awkward like this. They had lived together for god sakes, why were they being weird?!

She leaned over and grabbed his arm, wrapping it around her body. There, that was so much better

"Goodnight" she sighed happily

"Umm... night"

* * *

So what did you think? If you guys have any suggestion. I'd love to hear them. I pretty much know what I want to happen with Sam and Rachel and everything but I would LOVE some more ideas too! I will update if I get 5 reviews. Thanks guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Judging by the lack of reviews I figured that you guys were totally losing 's okay because I was too. Ao I decided to kind of start over. I deleted a few chapters because I really didn't like them. So I rewrote chapter 11 last night and now I'm posting it. I really really really hope that you guys like this version better!

Ch. 11

* * *

_Alright Evans you can do this_ Sam swallowed and walked into the jewelry store in the local mall.

"Hi, can I help you" a young woman standing behind a counter smiled

"Yea... I'm looking for an engagement ring for my girlfriend"

"Okay well we have quite the selection. Do you have a certain price range?"

"Not really... I just don't want anything cheep"

"Well you won't find anything cheep here. How about this one. It's my favorite. It's not too too big but its just right"

"I think she might like that... I just don't want to get her something that she doesn't like"

"I'm positive that she will love this"

"Alright then. How much is it?"

"Two thousand three hundred"

Sam pulled out his wallet and handed the woman his credit card. He really wasn't sure what possessed him to go to the store and buy a ring for Rachel but it just felt right. She had been spending the night with him for a few nights now and every time he looked at her he just couldn't help but think how lucky he was. The small girl was still trying to get over her eating problems. It killed Sam whenever she would call herself ugly or fat. He wished that she would love herself. It scared him a little bit too. Sam did everything he could to make her feel special but sometimes it wasn't enough. She was still missing a lot of school and honestly, she didn't want to go back.

The blond boy left the store and got in his car, taking out his cell phone and calling Rachel.

"Hey" she sighed

"What's up?"

"I'm just sitting here. I didn't feel like going to school today"

"Well go take a shower and get dressed. I want to take you out tonight. Make sure to wear something nice"

"Why?"

"Just cause. It'll be all romantic and stuff"

"Because you are the most romantic guy in the world"

"Hey! That is not true! I can be a gentleman"

"I'm sure you can. I'll get in the shower right now"

"Okay. I'll pick you up about about six thirty"

"Alright"

"Love you. Bye"

"Love you"

Sam swallowed and hung up. This was it. He was going to propose. Gosh he just loved her so freaking much he couldn't even take it. He didn't know what he would do if he had to be without her. Rachel was his everything and he figured it was about to they took the next step.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked looked up at Sam and raised and eyebrow

"What are you talking about?"

"You took me to a fancy dinner, you paid, and now we're taking a walk in the park. Are you trying to butter me up before you tell my something I'm not going to like"

"Oh babe relax. Everything's fine. Stop worrying"

"I guess your right. This is really nice"

"Yea" Sam swallowed and felt the little black box in his pocket

_Why the hell was he freaking out? Just tell her exactly how you feel and everything will be okay. Now go ahead and do it now! What are you waiting for you idiot!_

"Rach" he sighed and stopped walking then turned to face her "I... I just wanted to tell you that I love you. The last few weeks that we've spent together have been amazing. There was no arguing and I think it's because we're getting older. I honestly can't imagine where I would be without you. When I saw you with Brody I knew it wasn't right. You're the only girl for me. Sometimes it's hard for me not to stare at you all the time. You're just so beautiful and even though you don't see it sometimes, I want to make sure that I at least make you feel special. And theres only one way I could make you feel special for the rest of your life..."

Sam looked her in the eye and reached in his back pocket.

"Oh my god. Are you..."

The blonde boy opened the box then got down on one knee. Rachel put her hand over her mouth and looked down at him.

"So... Rachel Berry... will you marry me?" He gave her a sheepish smile

Rachel stood there quietly for a moment still in total shock. "Yes" she finally choked out

"Really?" Sam asked, his heart skipping a few beats

"Of course. I love you so much, Sammy"

Sam took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. Rachel squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"It's so beautiful, Sam" Rachel beamed looked at the ring on her finger

"I'm glad you like it. I was kind of nervous"

"I love it. And I love you" she kissed him again "so now we have a wedding to plan... you know, I don't want a big wedding"

"Really?" He grabbed her hand and they started to walk down the path again

"Yea. We should just do something really small. We can save money for... a house"

"I'd like that. So you just want to get married at a courthouse or...?"

"Let's not make any hasty decisions. We don't have to rush. Lets just think about it later. I wanna admire my ring"

Sam smiled and lead her back to the car. He really wasn't sure why he had been so scared in the first place. Him and Rachel loved each other probably more than any other two people have loved before. They were able to see right past what everybody else labeled them as. To Rachel, Sam wasn't the comic book freaky nerd that spoke Na'vi and did ridiculous impressions. He was the sweet, loving, caring guy that would always be there for her. She could go to him with any problem that she was having and she would instantly feel better. To Sam, Rachel wasn't the short loser Jewish girl with the huge nose and an addiction to animal sweaters and plaid skirts. Or the girl who was self centered and outspoken. To him, she was a determined, beautiful, smart girl that just needed to be loved. She needed someone there for her when she had her moments. When she felt like she had no one else. And Sam was that guy. They were the perfect couple because they made each other stronger. Everything else was a bonus and Sam knew that that night, he was probably the luckiest guy on earth.

* * *

A month later Sam got an unexpected call. It had been his mother. She was hysterical, sobbing about something about his dad. Sam couldn't really make out much of what she was saying but it worried him a little.

"Mom take a deep breath. What happened"

"Your dad had a heart attack"

"Oh my god" Sam buried his face in his hands "well is he okay?"

"The doctors don't know. We've been here for three hours and I don't think it's going to be good news"

"It's alright, mom"

"No its not! What about the kids? Oh god and the house. I don't work!" She began to sob harder

"Do you want me to drive out?"

"Yes. I need your help. I can't take this stress"

"Alright" Sam sighed "I'll be out first thing tomorrow morning"

"O-okay. I'll call you if they tell me anything"

"Yea I'll have my phone with me"

Sam said goodbye then hung up. Rachel walked into the room and over to him

"What's wrong?"

"My mom just called. My dad had a heart attack so she wants me to drive out there"

"Oh my gosh that's terrible. I'm so sorry. When are you going?"

"Probably tonight. Do you want to come with me? I don't want to go alone with my mom there"

"I... don't know. It's your family I don't want to intrude especially during a time like this"

"Please. I'm not going if you don't"

"Don't be annoying" she rolled her eyes

"Will you come?"

"Yea. I'll call NYADA and tell them its an emergency. And I decided that when I come back, I'm dropping out"

"Babe-"

"Nope. I don't want to hear it. I can't take being there anymore"

"If that's really how you feel" he sighed

"It is. But I'm not talking about that right now. Let me pack some bags"

"Just take everything. We might be there for a while"

"We can check out then check back in another time if we have to"

"Alrighty then"

Within the next two hours the two of them were in Sam's truck headed to Ohio. The drive had been alright. They stopped for gas and food a couple of times and made a few stops to get in the back seat and go for a quickie. They got there at nine at night. Sam had got a text from his mom that they still hadn't heard anything. Him and Rachel made it to the hospital and found his mother, brother, and sister sitting in the lobby.

"Oh Sam" his mother sobbed and hugged him

"It's alright mom" he sighed

The five of them sat in the waiting room for what seemed like forever. Then at eleven thirty a doctor came out and broke the news to them. His father had passed away. Sam's mother broke down, bawling so hard that she almost fell to the floor.

"Babe can you take my brother and sister outside please" he looked at her

"Y-yea of course"

"Go with her, guys"

The twins followed Rachel outside and stood against the wall, crying. She wasn't really sure what to do. Rachel figured that they probably just wanted to be left alone so she leaned against the wall and didn't say anything. It seemed like that night had lasted forever. The next few days went by pretty fast. They spent the time making funeral arrangements and everything. That all ended an a few weeks went by. Sam's bother and sister were still taking it pretty hard. They were so young. Rachel couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose a parent at that age. But, Sam's mom was taking it the worst. The older woman was a mess to say the least. Rachel had found pain killers in her room when she went to go get some dirty clothes. She was almost never home and she barely talked to anyone.

Rachel was helping out a lot with Sam's family, considering his mother wasn't there. She did the laundry and cooked for the two teenagers. Sam was out working at a car repair shop from nine to seven everyday. If he didn't make money then they were going to lose the house. Things were just to confusing right now. His whole family was struggling and he felt bad. Rachel was helping out as much as she could but it was hard. They just needed to get back on track even if it was going to take a while

* * *

Sam woke up in bed next to Rachel. He hadn't taken his fathers death as hard as the rest of his family had. Him and his dad were never close so... he wasn't greatly affected by it. Sam's mother was getting worse. She was starting not to come home at all. The blond boy figured she was out at a bar or something. That's usually how his mother handled things- drinking.

"Sammy?" Rachel murmured into her pillow

Sam kissed her cheek and pushed her hair behind her ear. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" She asked

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking. I'm really worried"

"About your brother and sister?"

"And my mom. They already lost their dad and their losing their mo too. I have to stay here and work"

"So we aren't going back to New York?"

"I doubt it"

Rachel nodded and looked at the door when she hear a little knock at it. Sam's little sister appeared in the doorway.

"Come here, Stac" he sat up

The blond little climbed on the bed and sat down in the middle of Sam and Rachel. Sam sighed and thought for moment.

"Are you okay? If you want to come to me and tell me anything you can. I'm gonna stay here and help out for a while"

"I miss him"

Sam wasn't really sure what to say. It was hard to comfort someone with something like this. He looked at Rachel as if he was wanting her to say something.

"Yea... it's hard but sometimes you have to not grieve over it. Things happen for a reason"

"I miss mom too"

"Mom..." Sam started "mom is just having a really hard time too. That's not an excuse but still, I think we can give her a little bit of a break"

"Are you staying home today?"

"Its Sunday, I don't work today"

"Okay"

"Do you want to do something? We could... go somewhere?" He looked at Rachel

"I don't care" Rachel shrugged an got out of bed

"Can we go shopping?"

"Yea I guess. Go get dressed and get your money"

" 'kay"

Rachel waited for his sister to leave the room before she looked at him and smiled.

"What?" She chuckled

"Your just a really great guy"

"I know" he smirked and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheek

"Stop. We can't do that right now?" She sighed and trued to move his head away from her neck

"Why not?"

"Because... what if your brother or sister walks in"

"There's a lock on the door"

"... fine... but it have to be quick"

* * *

So how was it? I hope it wasn't bad. I had thought of everything to get your guys' interest again and I decided that I could maybe rewrite the story. I really want to know what you think. What do you want to happen with Sam's family? Review review review! :D


	12. Chapter 12

I really wanted to update so here it is! I hope you like it! (:

* * *

"Yes! Hole in one! I win!" Rachel laughed

"That is so not fair! I want a rematch"

"Why? You're just going to lose again"

"Or you're funny" Sam rolled his eyes "I think that you need-"

"Sammy boy!" He was interrupted by a bunch of boys that were walking by

Him and Rachel were out at a mini golf place a few minutes from his moms house. They were really started to get tired. His mom was coming around a little bit more but it wasn't the same. Sam was still working his ass off to make money and Rachel was helping out around the house. So now it was Sam's only day off so he decided to take Rachel out. It was so hard for them to spend time together between work and his family.

"Jake! Ryder! What are you guys doing here?"

"What are you doing here? Last time we talked you were going to New York. It wasn't that long ago though..."

"Well I'm back. My dad passed. Oh! Uhh... guys this is Rachel"

"THIS is Rachel? Damn since when were you such a big catch?

"What are you talking about? I'm amazing- right babe?"

Rachel rolled her eyes and waved at the two boys.

"Yup, I'm Rachel"

"This guy is obsessed with you. We've known each other since we were kids and I've never seen him this... in love before. Every time I talk to him its 'Rachel and I' or 'Guess what Rachel did' or 'Rachel said' so I really wanted to meet you. I'm Ryder"

"You know dude, we should hang out. Maybe do dinner or something" Jake nodded

"Are you guys still single?"

"Us? Single? You're funny bro"

"Remember Taylor? Oh well I'm sure Sam remembers Taylor I mean they-" Ryder smirked

"Dude! Yes! I remember her! Shut up" he muttered

"What" Rachel raised an eyebrow

"She's just an old friend"

"Old friend my ass!" Jake chuckled "You guys were fuck buddies. That's the right word for it"

Jake and Ryder laughed with one another and Rachel stayed quiet. Sam bit his lip and tried not to look at his fiancé. He knew she was going to be upset but he didn't feel like fighting with her now.

"But, you know, now you got a new one. Are you still using-"

"Guys seriously stop"

"Alright alright. We'll stay out of your sex life. Are you busy Wednesday night?"

"I don't think so"

Rachel crossed her arms and looked away from them.

"Then we'll go out. I'll text you. It'll give you a chance to see Tay-"

"Stop!"

"I'm just playing. We'll see you later bro"

"Bye" Sam muttered then turned to Rachel, trying to wrap his arm around her waist

"Don't" she snapped and began to walk away

"Let me explain baby-"

"I don't want you to explain! You're just going to come up with some stupid story that I really don't want to hear right now"

"So now your just going to be pissed off?"

"I have a right! You lied to me!"

"How?!" He asked stopping before he got to the car

"You told me that you had never had sex before! Why would you do that?"

"Look, baby I'm sorry. Taylor and I... we didn't really have... well we did but it wasn't the same as you and I"

"Just take me home"

Sam sighed and got in the car, starting it and pulling out of the freeway.

"It's not like you hadn't slept with anybody before"

"I hadn't" she muttered "when were you with her?"

"It was before I even met you! After I moved I never talked to her again. But now we moved back and... this is a really small city. I had to run into her at some point!"

"Before you met me?"

"... yes..."

"Your lying"

"And one other time" he sighed

"When we were dating?"

"No... that one tome we kind of broke up..."

"You fucking cheated on me? And you lied. I can't believe you Sam! I'm so done. Have you been hiding anything else from me? Do you have any kids I should know about? Any weird STD's from being with a ton of girls?"

"Baby-"

"I don't want you to call me that right now. I don't even want to talk to you right now"

Sam pulled his truck in front of the house and Rachel jumped out. She couldn't take being that close to him right now. The small girl stormed inside and to her room where she locked the door behind her and flopped down on the bed. Sam walked in after her and found his brother and sister watching TV on the couch.

"Hey" he sighed

"What's wrong with Rach?" Stacie asked

"Nothing, she's just upset"

"What'd you do?" Stevie asked

"You wouldn't understand. It's... adult stuff"

"Hey! We're eleven!"

"Exactly"

"Come on! I already know everything there is to know. Is it about sex?"

"Oh please, you don't even know what that is"

"You wanna bet!" Stacie crossed her arms

"How did you even learn about that stuff?"

"My friends at school were telling me about it. They even did it"

"Yea right! They're eleven"

"So! They still did it!"

"Whatever. Did you guys eat?"

"Mhm"

"Alright. I'm gonna go try and talk to Rachel" he sighed and walked down the hall

Sam knocked on the door and leaned against the wall.

"Go away" she yelled

"Baby please. Let me explain"

"Explain that you slept with another girl!?"

"Rach-"

"No!" She yelled and open the door "I'm done with you. Take your fucking ring back because there's no way in hell that I'm marrying you"

"Now you just being freaking dramatic!"

Rachel took the ring off of her finger and threw it on the floor before slamming the door shut again. Sam picked the ring up off of the floor and put it in his pocket. Maybe she just needed some time to cool off.

"Stac, Stevie, go to bed

"But it's only nine-"

"Go!"

The twins looked at each other and stood up, walking to their rooms. Sam sighed and sat down on the couch. He guess that he was going to be sleeping there tonight. Why hadn't he just old Rachel i the first place. And technically he didn't cheat. Him and Rachel had spilt up for about a week in high school. Sam was really depressed about it and Taylor was there.

"Rachel please" Sam leaned his head against the door "Just open the door"

"You can sleep on the couch"

"Baby can you let me explain. Please!"

"I'm going to bed. I don't want to see you right now"

"Can I at least have a pillow then?! God dammit!"

"Here!" Rachel opened the door and threw him a pillow and blanket

Sam sighed and threw it down on the couch. He buried his face in his hands and sighed. This was going to be a long next few days.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as he watched Rachel put of her jacket and grab her keys

"I'm going out. Maybe to the mall or something"

"Well we are going out tonight"

"What? With your ex girlfriend? Are you sure you want me to go or do you want to have her to yourself"

"I'm fucking tired of this Rachel! I'm sorry! How many more times do I have to apologize?! It didn't happen while we were together!"

"That's not the part I'm upset about! You lied to me Sam"

"I didn't want to hurt you. I know how upset you would be"

"Then why did you do it?"

"I don't know... I was just... we broke up. You wouldn't talk to me. I..."

"You should have just told me" Rachel muttered

Sam looked up at her and sighed. He loved her so freaking much! He hated fighting with her like this. Of course he felt terrible. Sam never wanted this to happen. Taylor was just some stupid blonde that he fooled around with when he was younger. He didn't love her. He only wanted Rachel.

The blonde boy smiled a little bit when he noticed she had put her engagement ring back on. Thank god.

"You put your ring back on" he smiled a little

"So?"

Sam stood up and stood in front of her. She was so freaking beautiful. He pushed some hair behind her ears and kissed her "I love you so much, baby. I'm so freaking sorry that I didn't tell you. I can't stand you being mad at me. Please. Can we be okay?"

"Sam..." Rachel looked up at him "I... I'm sorry. I was just upset that you were with someone else besides me. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you. You know how hard it's been to get back to normal and kind of feel good about myself"

"I don't ever want you to think that I'd be interested in any other girl. Your my fiancée, for god sakes. And I can't wait to call you my wife" he smiled

"Do... do you want to go..."

"Make up sex?" Sam asked excitedly

"... maybe"

"Come on. Stacie and Stevie are gone. Let's go!"

"Okay. But we have to be at that dinner in two hours"

"I'll make it super quick"

"Alright fine. But, one condition"

"What?"

"Condoms"

"Noooooo! Nope! No no no no. No way. Nuh uh. Never"

"Samuel. I cannot get pregnant at a time like this. We need to be extra careful"

"You're on the pill, though"

"I don't care. It's either put one on or nothing"

"Okay okay fine. This one time only"

"I'll think about it"

"Yess!" Sam cheered

"Now come on. I need this"

"Anything for you, baby"

* * *

"So, Rachel, you gotta tell me: how the hell did you end up with a guy like Sam?" Ryder laughed

Sam and Rachel were sitting next to each other at a table in a local Italian restaurant. They sat across from Jake, his girlfriend, and Ryder and Taylor. The minute Rachel laud eyes on Ryder's girlfriend, she immediately thought of Quinn.

"He's just a really great guy. But I think it also had to do with the fact that our parents didn't want us to be together"

"Wow. So Sammy boy, how have you been?"

"Ehh... I've been better. My family's going through some shit. But I have Rachel now so..."

"Wait a minute. Hold up. Is that a ring on her finger?" Jake almost choked on his water

"Yea. Sam and I are engaged"

"When the hell did this happen?!" Ryder looked at the blonde boy

The entire time Taylor sat there not saying a word. Rachel didn't like her. Not just because she was Sam's ex but... she just knew there was something about her. All six of them ate and talked for the next hour or two. Rachel didn't realize how nice Sam's friends were.

"I'm tired, Sammy" Rachel sighed running her hand up and down his leg

The blonde boy immediately perked up when she moved her hand a little too close to his crotch.

"Babe" he whispered into her ear "you can't do that"

"Why?" She laughed

"Come on. We can't do it here"

"Awww Sammy. Why not? You won't let me touch you?"

"I want to, babe... but-"

"Shh just don't be obvious" Rachel unbuttoned his pants

"What are you too whispering about?" Jake eyes them

"Nothing" Sam shook his head "so... how's college, guys?"

"Pretty good. Those college parties are sick!"

Sam gripped the table and took another sip of water.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing. I'm just really tired. I've been sleeping on the couch for the past few nights" he looked at Rachel

"Sorry" she laughed and continued her hand movements

Shit! He wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off. After a few more minutes Sam knew he was about to cum. Fuck, he couldn't do it here. He had to go to the bathroom.

"Well I think Rachel and I are going to get going" Sam swallowed and buttoned up his pants

"Aww guys!"

"Yea... it was a good night" Sam pulled Rachel up in front of him

"Well I'm having a party next weekend. B.Y.O.B. we get wild out here. You don't know what you've been missing, Sammy boy"

"I'm up for it. Text me"

Sam threw twenty buck on the table to cover him and Rachel's dinner then walked out of the restaurant. The small girl laughed as she got in the car.

"You think this is funny?" Sam could help but chuckle

"Yea. A little"

The blonde boy opened his door and got in the back seat. He needed this now. When they got home his mom and brother and sister would be there.

"Are you gonna help me or am I going to have to do this myself"

Rachel smirked and climbed in the back seat. She loved when he got like this.

"Can you just please get me off" Sam muttered when he felt her start to pull his boxers down his legs

"I don't know... you might have to convince me..."

"I'll eat you out babe. I'll do anything. Blow me. Please!"

"Okay okay. Calm down" she laughed "I love you"

"I love you too"

"And we're all good... right?"

"Yea. We're great. Now I kind of really need this right now"

"Okay okay. But I'm the only one, right?"

"I wouldn't want anyone else"

* * *

Let me know what you guys think. I'll update when I get 6 reviews! So tell me what you think. Even if you don't like it, review! I want to know what you guys want!


	13. Chapter 13

I'm heartbroken. This all doesn't seem real. My mom called my into her room last and showed me the breaking news. It's devestating. He was turning his life around. My heart goes out to Lea and his family. All of you send your prayers!

Here's chapter 13. Rated M.

* * *

"I don't know about this, Sam... shouldn't we be watching your brother and sister. They are kind of too young to be home alone"

"They're fine. This party is going to be great, babe"

"I'm not going to drink. You can if you want but I don't want to"

"Why not?!"

"Because I'm not twenty one and i can't drive if I drink"

"Please baby! It'll be fun. Have you ever been to a party like this before?"

"No" Rachel sighed an got out of the car "whoa, Ryder's house is huge!"

"Yea it's pretty cool. His parents own a ton of gas stations. Here, can you carry this bag in?"

The two boys had told Sam to pick up quite a few cases of beer and wine coolers. The blonde boy hadn't been to a party like this in a long time. He knew what went on at these kind of things and if he didn't get Rachel drunk, then he wouldn't be getting any.

Rachel knocked on the door or the house and smile at Sam. He did have to admit that she looked extremely hot. The small girl was wearing a black cocktail dress that was tight enough to show off her figure. Sam was having a hard time keeping his hands off of her.

"Hey guys!" Jake answered the door with a drink in his hands "come on, you're missing the party"

"He's so drunk" Rachel laughed and walked down to the basement behind Sam

"Here you go buddy" Jake handed him two shot glasses "show these pussy's how it's done"

Sam laughed and downed the two shots. Rachel rolled her eyes and looked around the room.

"Want some, babe?"

"Umm... no I'm okay. I'm going to go get something else to drink" she smiled and walked to the opposite corner of the basement.

She poured some diet coke into a plastic cup and took a sip.

"Hey. It's Rachel, right?"

The small girl turned around and found Taylor holding a cup also.

"Yea. Hi"

"Hi. I was going to introduce myself when we went to dinner but I never really did get the chance. I'm Taylor"

"Nice to meet you. Sam hasn't really told me much about you"

"Ehh" the blonde girl shrugged "he was in the past. Don't think I'm going to try and steel him"

"Okay" Rachel laughed and looked around

"So how long have you been out here?"

"A few months. It get's kind of lonely around here. I don't really know anyone"

"Well you know me, now. Don't worry, I don't know anyone here either"

"I thought you've been here for a while"

"I have but not in this city. This is all pretty new to me"

Rachel nodded a took a sip of diet coke. This chick was actually nice. Maybe she was starting to make friends.

"So do you not drink?"

"I do but one of us have to drive home and Sam is probably on his twelfth shot"

"Come on, it's not going to be fun when your sober. You guys can just crash here"

The small girl thought about it for a moment. She finally put her drink down and followed Taylor to the bar.

"How's a wine cooler?" The blonde girl asked

"That's fine"

The two girls talked for about an hour. And after each of them had about six drinks, they were pretty buzzed.

"Sammy" Rachel put her hands on his chest

"You having fun, baby?"

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm. Come dance with me" she laughed

Sam finished his drink then let Rachel pull him onto the dance floor. Damn she looked so fucking hot right now. She pushed back so her butt was touching his crotch and danced. The look on his face was priceless.

"Fuck babe, keep doing that"

Sam moved his hands up and down her sides, feeling himself get hard. This was so perfect. There were a ton of spare rooms upstairs, there had to be at least one that wasn't occupied.

"Sammy" Rachel smirked and turned around to wrap her arms around her neck

"Oh god" he muttered when she started grinding on him again

"Are you getting turned on?"

"Hell yea" Sam nodded and put his hand on her ass

"I love you" she leaned up and kissed him

"Love you" he smiled

The blonde got groaned when he felt her hand rub against his crotch. God, he needed to find a room and fast.

"Babe you can't do that" he slurred "I can't hold it"

"Let's go get a room"

Sam nodded and pulled her upstairs. Jake gave him a thumbs up on the way out of the basement and Rachel laughed. She hadn't felt this carefree in a long time. She also hadn't felt this drunk either.

"They're all used" Sam leaned against the wall

"Let's go to the bathroom then" Rachel opened the door to the bathroom and locked it behind them

Sam lifted her up onto the counter and put his hands up her dress.

"Not yet" she shook her head and got off the counter

Rachel got down on her knees in front of Sam and unbuckled his belt. He groaned and leaned against the wall. She pulled his jeans down his legs and played with the waistband of his boxers.

"Fuck! Come on, babe" he slurred "I need you... I need... Oh yea. Thank you. Oh god thank you"

Rachel giggled and grabbed ahold of his length. Sam moaned and tangled his hands in her hair.

"You're so big" she laughed an kissed him up and down.

After a few minutes of teasing Rachel finally put him in her mouth.

"Yea baby. Just like that" Sam choked "spit on it. It feels better"

Rachel did as she was told and then pumped her hand up and down. Sam closed his eyes and moaned. It didn't take very long for her to get him off. As soon as he came, Rachel swallowed and stood up. Sam put her back onto the counter and pulled her panties down her legs.

"You're so wet, baby"

"Oh god Sam! Please! I need it so bad"

"I don't know babe. You were being a bad girl out there" he whispered into her ear

Rachel dampened at his words. She bucked her hips towards his hand but he just pulled it back and kissed her ear.

"Sammy!" She whimpered

"What do you want me to do?" He laughed

"Touch me. I didn't tease you that long. Please"

"Okay okay" Sam chuckled and ran his thumb up and down her clit

Rachel moaned and grabbed his hair. She could smell the alcohol in his breath and it was making her so horny. His fingers were so rough on her skin and it make her want to scream. As soon as he moved his fingers faster Rachel moaned and closed her eyes. She always came so easily.

"Not yet babe" he used his other hand to stroke his cock

Rachel whimpered when he moved his hand off of her. He spread her legs open and grabbed his shaft.

"Condoms, Sam" Rachel swallowed

"Not now babe, you're on the pill. We're fine"

"Fine"

Sam smiled and pushed into her. Rachel clawed at his arms. He was so huge!

"Lift your legs up" the blonde boy muttered and grabbed her butt

Rachel nodded and then leaned back on the counter. Fuck, she was so close. After a few minutes, she came. Sam laughed at how loud she was moaning but it really turned him on. It didn't take long for Sam come either. The two of them stayed there, panting.

"That was good" Rachel swallowed

"So good" he but his boxers and jeans back on

Rachel slid her panties back up her legs and fixed her hair. The two of them walked back down to the basement and went right back to drinking.

"Looks like Sammy boy got some" Ryder laughed

"Fuck yea. Hope we didn't make a mess" he patted Jake on the back

"Sick, dude!"

Sam handed Rachel a shot glass and told her to drink it. The small girl drank half of it and swallowed.

"You have to drink it all at once. Chug it" Sam grabbed one and swallowed the whole thing

The party lasted until about three in the morning.

"We better go" Sam stumbled over to Rachel

"Nopeee" she laughed "we're too drunk"

"It's okay"

"Let's just spend the night here. Neither of us can drive"

Rachel sat down on the futon and leaned over.

"You guys stayin here?" Jake mumbled

"Yea"

"No funny business on my couch" he warned and stumbled upstairs

Sam laughed and laid down next to Rachel. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look in this dress?" Sam sucked on her neck

"About a hundred time" Rachel laughed

"Good"

Rachel turned around and kissed him, running her hands up and down his chest.

"We're gonna feel like shit in the morning"

"I know" he smiled and cupped her breast "I love you so much"

"I love you too. Let's go to sleep"

Within the next few minutes they were both asleep.

Rachel woke up at around eleven thirty and nearly fell down when she tried to stand up. Everything was spinning and she felt like she was going to throw up. Sam was still snoring loudly on the futon. She stumbled upstairs and sat down.

"Want some coffee?" Ryder asked from the kitchen

"Oh god, you scared me. Yes please"

He poured her a cup and then sat down next to her at the table.

"Thanks. I feel like shit"

"Me too. I drank way too much"

"Yea. It's been nice getting to know Sam's old friends"

"You don't know how depressed he was when he left. All he did was sit here and talk about you"

"That's so sweet" she smiled

"It was. He's a good guy. He can be stupid most of the time but he really loves you"

"I know" Rachel grinned "So how many people stayed here last night?"

"I don't even know. All of them left though. Now I have a huge mess to clean up"

"Want me to help?"

"Sure, if you want. My parents are going to be home tonight so I have to do it sooner than later"

Rachel helped Ryder clean the upstairs bedrooms first. Some serious shit must have gone down most of the night because she found herself washing four loads of sheets. There wasn't really much to clean up in the living room and kitchen. It was two thirty by the time they finished cleaning the basement. There was so much trash and food on the floor that they had to scrub it all.

"Alright well I better wake Sam up" she laughed and sat down next to were he was snoring "Sammy"

The blonde boy muttered something and turned over.

"Come on, get up" she pulled his arm

"Squirt him with water" Ryder laughed

"That's mean... where's your squirter bottle?"

Ryder handed her the bottle by the plants and Rachel sprayed the blonde boy.

"Wake up!" She sat on him

"Fuck" Sam muttered and shielded his eyes from the light "what time is it?"

"Two thirty" Rachel laughed "get up"

"Can't" he muttered "i have too big of a headache"

"Get up!" She pulled his arm

"You're cute, babe" he chuckled

"Samuel! Get up!" She punched his back

"Okay okay! I'm up!" Sam sat up and groaned "fuck"

"Let's go home. I'll make you coffee and you can go to sleep"

"Fine"

Sam stumbled out to the car and laid the seat back.

"Thanks for everything!" Rachel waved to Ryder and drove off

"How are you so... awake?"

"I got up at eleven. I've had four cups of coffee"

They got home in five minutes and Sam went straight to the couch to lay down.

"I feel sick" he muttered

"Poor baby" Rachel kissed his forehead

"Do you remember anything that happened last night?" He yelled so she could hear him from the kitchen

"Not a thing" she laughed and poured coffee into a mug "here"

"I'm not thirsty"

"It'll help with your hangover"

"But I'm hungry"

"I'll make you food after you drink this"

"But it's black" he groaned "I can't drink that. And its going to make my beautiful teeth yellow"

"Shut up and drink it!"Rachel smacked him

Sam chuckled and took a sip of the coffee.

"What do you want to eat?"

"I want pizza. Call the place down the street"

"Sam, you eat like shit"

"Eh" the blonde boy lifted up his shirt and looked at his abs "I think I'm okay"

"Fine" Rachel shook her head and laughed

She called the pizza delivery place and they were going to be there in the next ten minutes. Rachel grabbed some pillows and blankets and dug through the movies that were on the shelf by the TV.

"Let's watch Ghost!"

"What the fuck is that? Is it a horror movie? If it is, then I'm down"

"No, it's not. It was one of the best movies from the 90's"

"Are you going to end up crying in the end"

"Maybe" she grinned

"We should just watch Avatar"

"No! We're watching Ghost, besides we've watched Avatar twelve times in the past two weeks- it's getting old" she put the DVD in the player

Rachel grabbed the remote and put the movie on pause.

"I can't take being in this dress, let me go change"

By the time Rachel walked back into the living room, the pizza had already come. She sat down next to Sam and pressed play, then grabbed a piece of pizza. The blonde boy smiled and put his arm around her. Half-way through the movie, Sam's mother walked through the door with his brother and sister.

"Where were you last night?" She asked, putting down the grocery bags

"We were at a party"

"Did you not remember that I had to work last night?"

"I didn't know that"

"Your brother and sister had to spend the night alone"

"Rachel and I never get to go out or be alone! Stacie and Stevie aren't our kids! You're supposed to be raising them!"

"Don't tell me what I'm supposed to be doing. I let you live here for free and you do nothing for me. You're so ungrateful"

Sam rolled his eyes and picked up another piece of pizza.

"I have to get to work, it's already five. Make sure Stacie and Stevie get their homework done"

Rachel rolled her eyes too and took a sip of water. They waited for Sam's mother to leave before they started their movie.

"Sam I'm bored" Stacie whined

"Then go do something!" He yelled and then turned his attention back to Rachel

It seemed like they were purposely interrupting them every five minutes whether it was Stevie playing drums in his room or Stacie asking them questions all the time.

"Alright, that's it. I can't take it anymore" Sam stood up and dragged Stacie into the kitchen

He sat her down and put her backpack on the table. Then he went down the hall and got Stevie out of his room. He sat him down across from his sister and got his books out.

"If you get up, you're grounded" he muttered "And no talking"

Sam walked out of the kitchen and sat back down with Rachel on the couch. They finished the movie and the pizza in the next ten minutes.

"That was actually a good movie" Sam shrugged

"Told you! So what do you want to do now?"

"Sleep" he muttered and laid down

"You're such a baby"

"Hey, I still have a really bad headache. Don't make fun of me"

"Awww my poor, Sammy. What can I get for you?"

"An Aspirin" he mumbled into the pillow

"You are so milking it" she shook her head an went to the bathroom to get an Aspirin "okay here. Sit up"

"Too tired"

"So if I told you we could go have sex right now, would you be too tired"

"Hell no!" He sat up

"You're pathetic" she laughed "here, take the pill"

Sam swallowed the Aspirin with some water and then looked up at Rachel.

"So is the sex thing happening or...?"

"Nope. You're too tired. You need sleep, Sammy"

The blonde boy groaned and laid back down. Rachel laughed and went to go sit on the love seat. Sam was out for a few hours, snoring lightly. Stacie and Stevie sat at the kitchen table doing homework for a few hours, then called Rachel over to them. She told them to go to their rooms and play quietly because Sam was sleeping.

He woke up around seven thirty and groaned.

"Finally, you're awake"

"Damn, I was exhausted. Is it really almost eight?"

"Yea. Do you want me to make dinner or-"

"No. You've done too much today, I'll make dinner"

"You don't have to do that"

"I want to try"

"You're amazing" Rachel laughed "hey and I think it's your turn to take care of me"

"Anything you want, babe"

"I'm so lucky to have such a great guy" she smiled

"I know. I'm amazing"

"Real funny"

"I'm just kidding, babe. I love you" he kissed her

"I love you too"

* * *

Rachel sat on her and Sam's bed, reading a book with the TV playing in the background. Sam was putting Stacie and Stevie to bed. His mom was working again tonight so it was just them.

"We need to do something about all of this" Sam sighed walking into the room and taking his shirt off

"About what?" Rachel asked putting her book down and grabbing her lotion

"About being here. I can't take it anymore. Stacie and Stevie aren't our kids, we shouldn't have to be taking care of them"

"What do you think we should do?" She rubbed the lotion on her legs

"We need our own place. Apartments out here are cheap"

"If we do that, then I have to get a job" she sighed "everything is too expensive"

"No you won't. I'm getting a raise. It'll work"

"And you're just going to leave your mom stranded" she put her ring back on

"I don't owe her anything" he shrugged

"Samuel, be nice"

"Come on baby. Think about it: our own place where we could be alone and do whatever we want" she kissed her shoulder "with no one to interrupt us"

"We're not doing that tonight" she pushed him away from her

"Fine" he muttered

"I'll look into it while you're at work tomorrow"

"Good" he kissed up to her neck "you're so beautiful"

"I already told you that it's not happening" she pulled her covers up to her shoulders

"I know, I just wanted to tell you that you're beautiful. I love you, night"

"Goodnight" she kissed his forehead "I love you"

* * *

I want to hear what you guys think. Should I bring Finn into the story? Tell me what you guys thinks. I love your guy's suggestions! :)

#staystronggleeks


End file.
